Switch of the Century
by Silverstrings11
Summary: Placed in Harry's seventh year- When Harry learns he indeed is a horcrux, Snape offers a potion that will split the piece of Voldemort's soul from Harry's own without doing him damadge. But when something goes horribly wrong, both might find there are more to the other's lives than they thought.. NO SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a new idea I had and when I wrote down the first chapter, I liked it enough to put on here. Don't worry, I promise I still will be working on my other story Dark Eyes, but I like having multiple projects at once. :L **

**This takes place in Harry's seventh year. **

**Disclaimer: The characters and places and other terms are purely owned by J.K. Rowling. I am just borrowing the characters. **

**Enjoy!**

"You're late."

Harry closed the office door with a quiet tap and shuffled quietly into the chair opposite of Snape's desk. The professor was currently marking papers, and didn't look up as Harry twirled his fingers nervously.

It hadn't been his fault Malfoy shoved an unknown ingredient in his bubbling cauldron when he wasn't looking. And even then, the thing hadn't blown. Sure he wasn't the most talented student in the class, but he had more brains than to do what Malfoy had done. Merlin knew how he got an Outstanding in that class.

Harry glanced around him, taking in the scent of different ingredients and the sight of the dim room. Snape's office was as dismal as his personality, and Harry shivered as he viewed the creepy objects sitting under a shielding charm behind the man. It was beyond Harry how the man could spend so much time locked in this room. But then again, this was Snape.

A few dreadful moments of silence followed, before Snape suddenly snapped his book shut and glared at the boy.

"You will not be serving a normal detention tonight, Mr. Potter." He snarled.

Harry glanced hesitatingly at the professor before moving his gaze back to the floor. He wasn't scared, or he would never have admitted it, but those words didn't sound any more pleasant than scrubbing dirty cauldrons for hours.

"What will we be doing, sir?"

Snape's face got that evil smirk that could only mean one thing; trouble. Harry's heart beat faster as the man opened another book locked in his desk and set it in front of him. Dust scattered in the air, making Harry cough. _Potions of the Dark Arts._ Harry shivered when he read the title. That didn't look too promising either.

"We will be brewing a rather complicated potion involved with the art of dark magic and astral travel. The headmaster has allowed me to attempt to concoct this potion, for it may be key to defeating the Dark Lord."

Harry's eyes widened with a renewed interest. This was definitely more promising than scrubbing cauldrons, though the content of their actions still sent chills up his spine.

"Sir, what exactly is astral travel?" Harry asked after a moment of staring at the cover of the red book.

Snape folded his hands on his desk. "Traveling of the soul. I presume the Headmaster has informed you of the missing Horcruxes? And how you have somehow become one as well, after the death of your parents."

Harry's hands grew cold. Yes, he knew the truth. "I have to die." He whispered meekly, staring at his sweaty palms, unable to meet the man's coal black ones. "Once I destroy all the other horcruxes."

Snape sneered. "Unfortunately, it is like Albus to expect you to follow through with this. But I have been in deep research, and might have found another alternative."

Harry glanced up in shock. _Snape hadn't wanted him to die? Even when Dumbledore expected him to?_

"This potion" Snape waved his hand at the ancient book, making more dust float into the air. "may allow you to separate your soul from that of the Dark Lord's. If done correctly, we may be able to extract it and destroy it without doing harm to yours."

"Is it difficult to make, sir?"

"Very. The ingredients are scarce and dramatically expensive. It's complex in its order and precise. The smallest of errors could ruin it entirely. I'll have you know that if you cause any mistakes, you'll be sorry for it."

Harry gulped. He was no fool; Snape made good on his threats. He had gotten better at potions in the final years of Hogwarts, but was still no where near the range of greatness to be considered skilled.

"What will I be doing, sir?"

"I will be doing most of the brewing, and will handle the difficulties, since its already clear you would be incompetent." Snape sneered. "You will, however, assist me in cutting and arranging the ingredients. I assume you are able to read a recipe correctly enough not to cause an explosion that could kill us both."

Harry nodded with a bit of offence in his flashing green eyes. Snape merely smirked and proceeded to lead the way to his private lab. The raven-haired student gazed at the ingredients which lined the walls and turned his attention to a large cauldron sitting ready on a small flame. A few cutting boards were set up and ingredients which were not poisonous were laid out, making the room smell of fresh herbs. Snape opened to the correct recipe.

"Remember, Potter," He growled. "the less who know of our actions, the better. I want no word of these sessions to anyone, even Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley. If anyone asks, we are continuing remedical potions. If you do tell, you will be severely punished. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good." Snape sneered. "Now, I want you to read over this recipe five times, then begin to prepare the first ingredient. No errors, Potter."

Harry picked up the old book gingerly and skimmed over the contents of the pages. The parchment was yellow and the words were faded, but Harry could make out enough to understand. As he read over the ingredients, he was horrified by some. They were truly dark and disgusting, almost mortifying.

"Sir, it says here, that this potion requires the flesh of a corpse, the eyeball of a snake, and the last breath of a dying child.. Where are we going to get those?"

"I have them here, Mr. Potter." Snape replied shortly. "I have been preparing for this for a few months time. I can attain quite a lot for such short notice."

Harry merely nodded, though the thought still gave him chills.

The two wizards began to work in silence, all except for the few insults or harsh corrections Snape sent his way. Three hours passed, leaving Harry exhausted. But to show for their work, a bubbling potion the color of blood red and iron grey swirled inside the cauldron.

"I believe this is the correct color." Snape muttered, more to himself than to Harry, though Harry leaned forward to see it. "We have one last step, Mr. Potter."

"Sir?"

"Your hand, Potter."

Harry tensed as sudden flashbacks dominated his mind. The last time someone had forced for his hand was when Voldemort had risen.. The shock of Cedric's death, the bolting pain in his scar, the amused red eyes as he struggled with fear and grief popped into his head. He had never stopped having nightmares about that night.

"Potter!" Snape's voice was sharp as ice. "I do not tolerate daydreaming! Your hand!"

"What are you going to do? Sir?" Harry asked tentatively.

"Honestly, Potter, did you even read the recipe when I asked? This potion requires the blood of the target. The cut will sting, but surely the _boy-who-lived_ can handle it." Snape sneered.

"Yes, sir."

Harry slid his shakey hand quietly over toward Snape, and then watched as the man drew a pocketknife and slit one of his fingertips, causing small drops of blood to drip over his finger. Snape caught a few drops with the knife and cautiously leaned over the cauldron, his face scrunched in concentration. Harry shivered, remembering the high-pitched laugh of Voldemort as he regained his former body that night. He didn't even notice Snape yell in a panic for Harry to run before the cauldron shook and exploded, sending a massive amount of smoke and fire toward them. Harry felt light as he was engulfed in the flames- as light as a feather, before everything darkened to nothing.

_I told that brat he had better not ruin anything in this potion! What on earth was wrong? I measured and remeasured every bloody ingredient, perfectly followed every step! When I get my hands on that bloody brat-who-lived..._

Snape sat up gingerly from his uncomfortable position on the wooden floor. His head and neck ached, and there was a burn on his thigh, probably from where the fire had hit. His office was in ruins, trashed with broken pieces of glass and other burned things. The cauldron lay destroyed in several parts all over the room.

_I am going to make the boy clean this up without magic for what he did! _Snape thought angrily._ What a minute, where is the bloody brat?_

Snape, despite the intense pain that fired through his legs, willed himself to stand and limped past the crisped table. There was a dark body laying out on the ground. Snape pushed past more glass pieces and kneeled down in front of the figure.

_Albus is going to kill me for this.. No, forget that, Minerva will personally feed me to the lions when she finds out!_

Snape leaned over to shake the figure on the ground, when all of a sudden he gasped in a horrified shock. That wasn't Potter, that was him laying unconscious on the ground!

The potions master scrambled off the floor and thrashed around for a mirror. Finally picking one of the bigger pieces of glass, he hesitantly looked at his face to find the Potter brat staring back at him! Severus caressed his- no the brat's face thoughtfully, feeling the unfamiliar skin before removing the glasses and peering at the room, to find it all looked like a blurry mess. Stuffing them on his face again, he growled angrily before making his way back to his unconscious body.

"Potter!" Snape shook Potter's, no his shoulders fiercely. "Get up Potter!"

It took several moments before Potter cracked an eye open and searched his surroundings with a groggy stupor.

"Professor?"

Harry jumped when he saw his double staring at him with a huge snarl on his face. Sitting up abruptly deemed to be a mistake when he felt pain shoot through his left arm and back. Groaning, he massaged his arm, only to see he was wearing a large amount of black ropes.

"Professor!" _Oh crap, this isn't my voice! What's going on?_

Harry grabbed a broken piece of glass and groaned loudly when he saw the professor's face reflecting him back. He swished his now shoulder-length hair before turning back to the Harry Potter standing beside him.

"Sir, what happened?" Harry gasped.

Snape sighed and gritted his teeth. "Idiot boy, obviously you've done something to the order of ingredients because it exploded and caused our souls to switch."

"Hey, you were watching me the whole time!" Harry protested in Snape's deep voice. "How could I have done something to it?"

Snape snarled, unwilling to answer that question, and accio-ed a healing salve to help the scrape's and bruises. After doing his own and handing it to Harry, he beckoned the boy in his body to follow. Hesitantly, Harry followed the potion's master in his body to the floo.

"Why, Harry and Severus, to what do I owe this pleasant surprise?"

"The potion backfired, Albus!" Snape barked unpleasantly.

Dumbledore stared in shock as Harry spat those words, before the one who looked like Snape said, "Sir, I think we have switched souls on accident.."

"It could take months to fix this!" Snape ranted again, though the intimidating affect was lost because he was not in his own body. "And in that time a million things could go wrong! What if the students found out, what if the ministry found out, what if the _Dark Lord_ got wind of this? The whole bloody wizarding world is doomed!"

Dumbledore tried to surpress his smile as he watched Snape rant in Harry's voice and body.

Snape snarled. "You think this is amusing, Albus? How on earth is this going to be fixed?"

"I agree, Severus, this is a very serious matter. I supposed you wouldn't know of a possible antidote?"

"I could make one." Snape replied. "But it will take time. This accident will take no simple healing potion."

Dumbledore nodded in understanding. "In the meantime, I suppose the both of you will need to act each other's roles until this is fixed. We don't want uninvited ears learning about your predicament as it could put both of your lives at great risk."

"Wait." Harry cut in suddenly. "Act each other's roles? You mean I have to teach potions and grade papers and act like a snarky git? For months?!"

"I assure you this is no vacation for me either, Potter." Snape growled.

"I'm sorry, m'boy." Dumbledore sighed. "But I'm afraid there is no other alternative. I suggest the both of you get to know each other enough to impersonate before dinner. You may use this room until then."

Albus exited the quarters, leaving Harry and Severus to stare at each other with fierce expressions.

"I really don't want to be you." Harry snapped, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Do I look like I want to be the bloody boy-who-lived? I have a reputation as the fiercest, most hated professor at Hogwarts and I'm sure as the sun will rise tomorrow that you will ruin it before the week is out!"

"Yeah? And I'm sure by the time this is over I won't have any friends left thanks to your bitter-"

"I would suggest you not finish that sentence if you want to live, Potter." Snape growled angrily, which made Harry shut his mouth. "Now, since I suppose we have to suffer through this, as much as I despise being in your body and living your arrogant life, we might as well get to know each other. Start talking."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry sighed and eased back into one of the chairs in the office. As much as he hated to admit it, there was no way of crawling out of this one. He had better just grow up and force it out. But seeing his own face twisted in an ugly snarl was not helping the matter much, either.

"When I'm not at class or studying or eating, Ron and I usually play chess, practice on our broomsticks, hang out in the common room, and occassionally Ron, Hermione, and I will visit Hagrid." Harry spoke. "I sleep in the bed closest to the window on the left side. You have to attend Quidditch every Saturday afternoon and every Tuesday after dinner." Harry winced, thinking about all the Quidditch games he'd be missing, and hoped the professor had some talent on a broomstick. "Try not to run into Malfoy much; he'll bother you."

"That was the understatement of the year."

Harry sneered. "And try to ignore the people- Gryffindors and others- who yell at you because the ministry is making me out to be a big hero and yet I haven't done anything about Voldemort. Ron and Hermione are good about sticking by my side, but there are always incidents.." Harry peered in the distance before continuing. "And I still have visions of Voldemort at times."

"Don't say his name!" Snape barked. "And didn't I teach you occlumency in your fifth year? Are you still so hormonal that you can't even create a weak shield?"

"I don't know if you recall, but those lessons didn't turn out so well." Now it was Harry's turn to scowl.

Snape wanted to yell something insulting, but realized berating the boy would only cause him to shut off and he would not answer any more of Snape's questions.

"Now, you talk." Harry spoke up after a period of silence.

Snape set his face into a grim line of no emotion. "My teaching schedule is sitting in my desk at my private quarters, as are the lesson plans. The key to it is hidden on the ledge above the doorway and the password to get into this room is 'Salazar'. You must parole the dungeon corridors every night and assure that the students are in bed. There is a list of morning chores taped on my bedroom door; I expect you to do those." He glared at Harry.

Harry nodded. "But when you're not teaching, what do you do?"

"Brew. Research. And occassionally Minerva will visit to play a game of chess and chat over tea."

Harry sighed. He was no expert on brewing potions. "Alright, sounds easy enough."

"You must always remember to refer to me as 'Mr. Potter' when we are not in private." Snape added, his now green eyes shooting daggers at Harry's now dark ones. "And I will refer to you as 'professor'. Do. Not. Forget."

"Of course, Mr. Potter." Harry smirked in a perfect impersonation of the potions master's silky, sarcastic tone.

Snape glared.

"Don't push this, Potter." He snapped. "Or you will find yourself very sorry indeed once I have my body back."

Harry nodded and stood to depart. What he craved more than anything else was to get away from people, and sighed as he realized he had to make an appearance at dinner. Still, he could return alone to Snape's private quarters afterward and not to the noisy Gryffindor tower. At least that was one bonus coming out of this.

"Sir?" Harry asked quietly as Snape stood as well. Snape raised an eyebrow, which looked weird on Harry's face. "What happens if you get.. called?"

Snape stared at Harry for a moment with a concentrated expression. What would happen if he was called? Potter couldn't simply answer and walk into the ring of deatheaters, even in his own body, could he? No, it was simply out of the question. Potter would be discovered, his role as a spy would be ruined, and the both of them would be killed.

"You don't answer and you get the headmaster." Snape replied sternly. "It'll burn, I won't lie about that, but answering and meeting the Dark Lord will be much worse."

Harry nodded. He had had countless visions of deatheater meetings before; he knew Voldemort was as cruel and heartless to his followers as he was to his victims. Harry shuddered and sneaked glances at the clothed left arm where the Dark Mark was stained into the flesh. He could almost feel it itching and in a panic he tried not to think about it being there.

Snape slipped casually into the Great Hall and spotted Potter's two best friends, Ron and Hermione, chattering with each other. He gritted his teeth and walked toward the Gryffindor table. At the head table, Harry had already seated himself next to Minerva, and Snape watched as the lioness whispered a greeting. Snape sighed with relief as Harry replied with a formal nod, and, knowing at least their secret was safe for now, sat down next to Hermione.

"Harry!" Hermione cried happily.

"Hello, Ms.- ah, hello, Hermione." Snape coughed, putting a piece of roast on his plate.

Hermione gave him a weird glance, but quickly covered it with a smile. Snape took a bite and drank his pumpkin juice, feeling uncomfortable with both of the students looking at him. He had never been great at being social.

"Oh, I'm so glad to see you eating, Harry." Hermione grinned, patting him on the back.

"What?"

"You haven't been eating much all year, Harry." Hermione frowned. "You're much too thin, you know."

Snape opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't think of anything to say. He made a mental note to ask Potter about that later.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Hermione's right." Ron replied with a shrug. "Gotta keep up a decent diet for Quidditch, eh, mate?"

"Oh you boys and your stupid Quidditch." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Is that all you ever think about?"

"Well at least I don't spend all my time in the library. Must be your favorite room with how much time you spend in it."

"Well I am actually learning something!"

As much as Snape hated to admit it, he agreed with Hermione. The arguing was childish, but it was much better than the two of them berating him with questions he most likely didn't have the answers to. Hermione and Ron continued their small argument as Snape finished dinner. He chanced another glance at the head table to find Harry looking quite nervous. Albus was whispering to him. Harry's eyes met his and he glared in a menacing way. Thankfully, Harry glared back.

"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione asked.

"Hm? Oh, er- yeah, everything's great." Snape squirmed. Where were his skills? He was a freaking spy for Merlin's sake; surely he could easily fool a few teenagers.

"Alright.." Hermione replied unconvincingly.

"I'm going to head to the common room." Snape spoke up. "See you guys later."

Hermione and Ron nodded in understanding and peered at him quizzically as he walked away. Snape clenched his fists as he made his way to the Gryffindor common room. It hadn't been a day stuck like this and he already detested it.

Harry managed to sit through the evening meal with polite nods and occassional glares or sneers. He must've been doing a good job for no one but Dumbledore, who had that merry twinkle in his eye, spoke a word to him other than asking to pass a bowl of something. Of course, Harry was now in a foul mood. It was probably what was making seem so naturally like Snape at that present moment.

It was so strange looking at the Hall from the Head Table. And it was even weirder to see himself down there with Ron and Hermione. He felt a pang of jealousy; he would much rather have been with them than stuck sitting next to the teachers.

Albus looked over at Harry and whispered quietly, "Don't forget, m'boy, you have a potions class tomorrow morning. Good luck."

Harry inwardly groaned and caught Snape's eye. Snape glared, and Harry, mostly because of his less-than-pleasant mood, glared back. He watched as Snape nodded a silent approval and saw him turn back toward Hermione. The scene didn't help his demeanor at all.

As soon as some of the staff began to leave, Harry stood and swept out of the Great Hall. It felt awkward to walk, and Harry wasn't nearly as graceful as Snape, but right then he didn't care. He fled to the dungeons and began looking for Snape's private quarters. He found it easily, having spotted it many times on the Mauradar's Map, and spoke the password. The door swung open, revealing a dark room.

Harry shivered. It was cold in the dungeons. "_Lumos_." He lighted Snape's wand and searched for a light source. There were torches hanging on the walls, so Harry added flames and watched as the room came into view.

Surprisingly, the room wasn't decorated in green like Harry had imagined it would be. Instead, the couches were a light tan in color, and the walls were a soft blue. A couple of tables sat in the middle, holding a couple books and papers. Harry just stood gaping at the softness and order of the room; who knew Snape had decorating skills?

Harry stepped forward and found three more doors, which led to the bedroom, a bathroom, and a small research study. The study had loads of books on shelves along the walls, and were alphabetized. Most of the books were on the dark arts, but that wasn't a surprise to Harry. In fact, he found he was looking forward to reading more on the subject. The bedroom seemed to show Snape's darker side. The wall color was a deep, midnight blue, and the bedspread was silver in color. There were no windows, only the bed, a dresser, and another desk that sat to the side. Harry found the key just where Snape had told him it was and easily found the lessons and notes for teaching. He had a lot of work to do before the third year potions the next morning. He couldn't afford to mess something up or their secret would be discovered.

"Get up, Harry! C'mon, Ron, you want breakfast, don't you?"

Snape groggily opened his eyes and vaguely remembered having a strange dream involving Potter, his friends, and the Gryffindor common room.. Then he noticed the red curtains hanging around his bed and flashes of the day before entered his mind. Sighing, he opened one curtain and looked out to find Seamus Finnegan trying to bribe Ron to get out of bed.

"There you are, Harry!" Seamus cried. "We've got ta hurry! Classes start in twenty minutes!"

He must've been exhausted the night before, because he never slept late. Grumbling, he opened up Potter's trunk to find something to wear. Most of the boy's clothes were raggedy and much too big, almost double the size of Harry's body. Snape secretly performed a charm that made the clothes fit him and hurried into the shower. He couldn't help but notice the scar lines that ran down the boy's back. Where had those come from?

When everyone was ready, the Gryffindors headed down to breakfast. Hermione met up with them and together they sat down. Hermione seemed to be doing her best to act natural, but Snape didn't miss the worried and motherly looks she sent him.

"How are you, Harry?" She asked.

"Fine." He replied in a monotone. "Uh, how are you?"

"Good. Did you guys finish your homework for herbology?'

Snape sat there blankly. He had completely forgotten about having to do homework. _I bet the brat is one to put it off till the last minute._

"We have two days to complete it, Hermione, just relax." Ron rolled his eyes.

Snape didn't see Harry at the Head Table, and instantly wondered if he even planned on showing up at all. When breakfast continued on and there was still no sign of him, Snape decided to go check on him.

"I'm going to the library for a bit. Later." Snape called before dashing out of the Great Hall.

He sneaked into the dungeons and entered his quarters, hoping if anywhere, Harry was there. Snape watched as Harry stood over a couple of books, reading with a fierce concentration. He looked ghastly tired, as if he had not slept. Still, Snape noticed Harry had washed his hair rather well. It actually looked okay.

"Potter, why were you not at breakfast?" Snape snapped.

"Good morning to you, too." Harry drawled, looking up from the book. "I have to figure out what I'm doing for this class or I'm going to make a fool of myself. Or yourself, since everyone thinks I'm you."

"Did you do the list this morning like I asked?" Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. I certainly hope you haven't completely ruined my friendships yet."

"Your Gryffindor housemates don't suspect a thing." Snape waved casually.

"Not even Hermione?" Now it was Harry's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"She might wonder about my stranger behavior, but I assure you our secret is safe."

Harry nodded and returned to looking at the potions book. Right then he was just irritated, and wanted to be left alone. Snape watched Harry's facial expression closely, as weird as it was seeing the boy's emotions written out on his face.

"Hermione seemed to think you had not been eating." Snape finally spoke.

Harry looked up warily. _What does he know? _"She's just overexaggerating.." Harry coughed. "Yaknow, being a girl and all.. You'll see she'll start monitoring your homework soon."

Snape knew there was something the boy wasn't telling him, but he decided not to bring up the issue then. "I expect you to eat, now and after we're fixed, you understand, Potter?"

Harry didn't answer, but just nodded. "Come check this potion before you go."


	3. Chapter 3

I know nothing of potion's ingredients.. So when Harry is teaching I kinda just.. Made it up as I went. :L thank you guys soooo much for your reviews and for reading! It totally means a lot and is a great encouragement!

Chapter 3

Harry stood nervously before a group of third year Ravenclaws. The eyes peering groggily up at him was altogether frightening and uncomfortable, and for a moment Harry realized why Snape hated students. Unable to take the contact anymore, Harry pulled out Snape's wand and magicked a piece of chalk to write a formula he had studied on Snape's notes the night before.

"Turn your textbooks to page 117, class." Harry spoke in Snape's deep voice.

There were no whispers or silent giggling, only the dull flipping of pages, though Harry realized Snape's presence alone was enough to make students wary. He rubbed his temple as they again glanced at him and waited. He felt sick in his stomach standing there, and coughed again to fill the silence. Many of the Ravenclaws tilted their heads in confusion. Harry chanced his best glare. _Ha! That'll scare them enough._

"Today we will be brewing a potion that causes hair to grow." Harry folded his arms to keep from fidgeting with Snape's black robes. "Can anyone tell me why we add the beans?"

Many of the students raised their hands. _At least they did their reading last night._

"Yes, Ms. Denton?"

"The beans balance out the wormwood so it doesn't react with the dragon scales, sir."

"Correct. Five points to Ravenclaw."

The students weren't just looking confusedly at him, but were now gaping. Harry inwardly cursed himself, but something couldn't make him regret giving points. She had gotten the right answer and definitely deserved it. But, to keep Snape's so well-wanted reputation, Harry snarled at the class and dramatically swept to the front of the room.

"You have the class period to correctly brew the hair-growth potion. Begin."

Harry sat at Snape's desk for the hour, watching as the third years struggled through the brewing. He felt a bit of pity for them, having been in their shoes more than once before. At least he didn't personally know any of these students. How on earth he would be able to teach the students in his own year was beyond him.

Once the class period was up, Harry instructed the Ravenclaws to bottle their potions, label them, and leave them on his desk. Some looked quite proud and others very distraught, but Harry didn't give them anything but a blank expression. Once the students were clear of the classroom, Harry breathed a sigh of relief. His first class hadn't been so bad; perhaps the fifth year Hufflepuff students wouldn't be so horrible either.

Snape followed Ron and Hermione to their charms class that morning. He couldn't decide how to go about the class. Certainly he could do more advanced charms than any of the students, but showing off his massive brains wasn't such a wise idea and might look suspicious. Still, he couldn't act like a dimwit either. This was the bloody _boy-who-lived_ he was impersonating. He had no right to make the boy look like a dimbo, as much as he felt that way personally about the boy. He just hoped Harry's other grades weren't as abominable as his potions.

He seated himself with Ron while Hermione sat behind them with Neville. Professor Flitwick, (_with an irritating smile, I might add,_ Snape thought, _of course he always has an irritating smile._) welcomed the students and began to demonstrate the new charm they'd be working on. Snape sighed; if only he'd be learning something new instead.

The students began to practice their charms. Ron's brow furrowed in concentration as he flicked in wand, hopeless trying to do it correctly. Snape yawned, bored out of his mind, and tried to make it seem like he was struggling. But soon he got tired and performed it with perfect aim.

Ron gaped.

"Well done, Mr. Potter!" Professor Flitwick cried. "Ten points to Gryffindor!"

"Great job, Harry!" Hermione whispered from behind him.

Ron looked quizzically at him. "How'd you do that, mate?"

Before he could respond, Flitwick dismissed them with practicing the charm as their homework. Snape checked his schedule. He had Transfiguration, Defense, and Herbology. Tomorrow was double potions, and then later that day, Quidditch. Snape couldn't decide which he was most worried about.

"Hey, Harry, can I have a word?" A voice called from behind him.

Snape looked up. _Oh, great. Longbottom._

"Just wanted to ask if we are continuing the D.A. tomorrow." Neville smiled.

Hermione spoke up. "Yeah, Harry, do we have a meeting?"

"What?" _What on earth is the D.A.? And why didn't Potter bloody tell me about this?!_

Neville's face scrunched in confusion. "Dumbledore's Army, remember?"

Snape more than recognized that name. It had been formed in Potter's fifth year, no doubt by Potter himself. But Snape had no clue they had been continuing the organization.

He nodded. "Yeah, not tomorrow, I have Quidditch, but maybe the day after."

Neville nodded. "Well, good to see you!"

_Great. And I thought I had been rid of teaching._

Late that night, Snape used Potter's invisability cloak and sneaked out of the common room. He had to start looking into the antidote before the Dark Lord found out and murdered them all.

The library was completely empty, and he had no problems slipping to the restricted section. Being a teacher, he knew how to undo the complicated wards and took his time with the spells, making sure they didn't sound any alarms. Once that was done, he flipped through a couple of potions books, looking for anything that could aid in the problem. Then he checked the topic on souls. There were very few books for that, and he grabbed the two or three to flip through. Half an hour passed with no luck on an antidote. Frustrated, Snape decided to check the books in his private quarters or perhaps in another library before looking through the restricted section again.

Sighing, he tiptoed through the empty corridors and crept once more into the common room. Thankfully, all his dorm mates were still asleep. After removing his glasses, he lay in bed and tried to get some well-needed sleep.

_"My Lord, I have returned."_

_A hooded figure knelt before Severus, kissing them hem of his robes, and whispering words of devotion._

_"Have you done as I commanded?" Severus hissed. "Has the deed been completed?"_

_"I'm afraid I bring unpleasant news, my Lord." The figure replied with a quivering voice. "Your army was killed in the battle; I alone have escaped."_

_"And you ran like a coward instead of doing as I asked?" Severus cried in grand rage. "You dare come before your Lord with your cowardice?"_

_"My Lord-" the figure trembled, bowing lower to the ground._

_Severus leaned close to the man's ear. "I do not reward unfaithful servants, Crabbe. Crucio!"_

_Severus laughed with glee as Crabbe writhed in pain. His amusement ran fo_r fifteen minutes before he decided to lift the curse and cackle as Crabbe tried to stand._

_Then his amusement turned into a deep rage, so deep that he lifted his wand to Crabbe. "Avada Kadarva!" Green light shot from his wand at the huddle death eater and Crabbe moved no more. Severus was burning with sheer anger that the task had not been completed._

_"Come, Nagini. Let us depart."_

Severus woke to a dark face shaking him. He sat up with wide eyes and instantly felt immesnse pain in his forehead. He was raggedly breathing, his whole body sweat, and all he could remember was feeling course anger.

"Harry, are you alright?"

Severus looked at the figure for a long minute before remembering his eyes needed glasses. With shaking fingers, he reached for the object and put it on to find Ron's red hair leaning over him.

"Just a bad dream." Severus whispered. "I'm fine."

Stubbornly, he forced himself to calm down. He had had nightmares before.. _But never where I was the Dark Lord. I wonder how often the boy has these visions.._

"Doesn't sound like nothing, mate. You sure you don't want me to get Professor Mcgonagall?"

"Ron, _I'm fine_." Snape snapped. "It was just a bad dream."

"Okay, mate. If there's nothing I can do.. Goodnight."

Snape laid on the bed once more and, just to be safe, set a silencing charm around him. Using occlumency, he forced the images out of his mind and tried to fight the pain in his forehead. Once he was certain the others had fallen asleep, he pulled on the invisability cloak and hurried to the headmaster's office.

Harry woke that night with a start. His arm burned fiercely, sending shots of pain throughout his limbs and making him ache. Immediately, he dressed and requested Dumbledore, who thankfully was still up and pacing in his office. The headmaster beckoned Harry through.

"It's burning, I think he's being called.." Harry managed to choke out with tears in his eyes.

Dumbledore handed him a pain reliever, but the potion did no help. Harry swallowed and forced himself to ignore it. He was used to pain; he could live.

"There my boy, it'll be over soon." He soothed. "I hate to think how this will affect the both of you, but you must not answer. You did the right thing."

"Albus, I have some news." Harry heard his own voice call from behind.

"Ah, Severus." The headmaster sighed. "I see you have seen the cause of the summons through your scar?"

"It was not a summons, only immense anger. A task the Dark Lord wished completed had failed. I hate to imagine what he will do in such a rage as I saw Crabbe senior is dead."

Harry shuddered. In another body, and yet he was still connected to Voldemort. More people had died because he had not yet taken down Voldemort..

"You probably have a headache, right?" Harry spoke softly.

Snape shrugged. "Mildly. I'll deal with it."

Albus handed Severus a vial of the same potion reliever and Snape took it.

"I will alert the Order and have them look into this" Albus sighed. "In the meantime, I suppose since there is nothing in jeopardy at the present moment, we should all get some sleep." Dumbledore concluded. "Alert me if another emergency arises."

Harry and Snape left the office, Harry unconsciously rubbing his aching arm, and Snape feeling his temple.

"How often do you have these visions, Potter?"

"Oh.." Harry faultered. "Not too often.."

"You're lying. I don't tolerate liars, Potter."

Harry coughed then sighed. Snape would know soon enough, anyway. "Daily. They aren't all bad, but some are killers."

Snape's eyes widened in shock. "Then how is it no one has reported these occurrences?"

"I.. I put wards around my bed so they can't hear me.."

"Hmph." Snape snarled. "We should continue occlumency, Potter. It will help, and Merlin knows you need it."

"I don't know if.."

"You _need them, _Potter." Snape snapped. "I'll have you know I'm not offering for you only, but for all those affected by these continuous visions of yours. And I'll be expecting much more improvement this time. I want _no _repeat of the last time we tried these lessons, either. I'll make you _work _at it"

Harry growled. He had hated occlumency lessons, and continuing them sounded like torture session. Still, maybe they wouldn't be so bad. Perhaps he could hang the fact that he had the ability to take as many points away from Slytherin as he wanted if Snape gave him a hard time over the potions master's head. Or better yet, he could find some dark secret in Snape's private quarters, like a journal. Harry smirked to himself.

"Get to bed, Potter. I will not have you making a fool of yourself in front of my Slytherins." Snape growled. And if you so much as dare try getting revenge for the Gryffindors, I will personally make sure you scrub the entire castle when we switch back."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Snape woke once more in the Gryffindor common room, not as shocked as he had been the first day, but completely sullen because his head was still achey from the visions and lack of sleep. Ron teased him as he sat up and wondered why everything was so blurry, then shut his mouth when Snape gave him a menacing growl. He could still feel the suspiciousness mixed with concern in the red-head's eyes, but chose not to let it bother him. He had Quidditch to practice, the D.A. to think about, an answer for an antidote to find, and a bloody potions class to attend to. Which started in forty-five minutes. Just brilliant.

Snape stewed about all through breakfast. It wasn't that he missed teaching- it was heaven not to have to grade a whole stack of essays scribbled by (need word that means unwilling to learn) dunderheads- but if he had to chose _anyone_ in the school to teach his class, Potter would have been the last on his list. The morning potions lesson would be a dreadful disaster. And he was _not_ going to enjoy it.

When he, Ron, and Hermione entered, Harry in his body was already at the front of the class, writing something down on a piece of parchment. The boy looked thoroughly nervous, the way his legs were twitching and he kept licking his lips. Snape growled under his breath, but quickly banned that look when he saw Mr. Malfoy staring at him. His Slytherins had those evil glints in their eyes, just waiting for the professor to start harrassing the Gryffindors. To say Snape was annoyed he couldn't do that anymore was an understatement.

Once the door was closed tight with every last student trapped in the potion's classroom, Snape watched as Harry stood, his eyes darting feriously around the group.

"Good morning, class." He coughed before setting his face in a stern gaze, as if he was determining himself to act with more control. Snape was prepared to blow the classroom up if Harry dared make him look like a fool. "We are going to be brewing the love potion discussed in the last class. I expect it to be done without stupid errors; if found doing said errors, you _will_ be sorry. Begin."

Severus couldn't hide the smirk from his face as he began chopping ingredients, not even bothering to look at the book. Thankfully, Potter had placed him to work alone. Perhaps he realized the potions master was too skilled to be believable as Potter. It was like he was admitting to his own idiocy. That lifted his spirits.

Beside him, students were struggling. But he was doing well. He added a few extra amounts of ingredients that would affect the potion but not cause harm to make the scene more realistic. The potion turned out to be a dark grey rather than the forest green it was supposed to be. Snape sighed in satisfaction and waited for Harry to come around.

"That doesn't even look right, Potter." A self-righteous voice hissed from beside him.

Snape glanced up to see Draco's smirking face. Perhaps he appeared a little too sure of himself.. He quickly made another scowl and positioned himself in a more unconfident state. Lucuis' son had always irritared him, mostly because of his striking resemblance to his father, in looks and in personality. But Severus had always hoped he could somehow persuade Draco to the light. An idea, a dangerous idea, began forming in his mind.

"Mr. Potter, what is this abomination you have created?"

Snape glanced up to see Harry leaning over him.

Harry instantly vanished the potion. "Begin again. This time doing it _correctly."_

Malfoy snickered.

"Something amusing, Mr. Malfoy?" Harry snapped.

Malfoy didn't even seem fazed by the death glares both he and Snape were giving them. And all three seemed to suddenly forget there were others watching with curious glances.

"No, sir, sorry, sir." He chuckled, looking Harry directly in the eyes.

"You most definitely don't sound _sorry_, Mr. Malfoy. Ten points from Slytherin."

Draco's face fell, mostly in complete surprise. Snape caught the vague smirk Harry was trying to surpress and darted his eyes in a warning manner.

"But, sir?" Malfoy faultered.

"You heard me. Perhaps I should add on an additional detention with Filch?"

Malfoy shook his head in protest, then began grumbling when Harry turned his back. The Slytherins were staring at their professor with wide eyes. Snape glared at Harry's turned back. He _never_ reprimanded his Snakes when they were in public, only in private. This was looking suspicious. _And the Gryffindors look even more atrocious with their open mouths. How bloody brilliant._

Because of his brooding, Snape didn't notice as Malfoy secretly levitated an ingredient into his cauldron until the very last minute. Realizing the danger of it, Snape tried to back away and warn someone, but it was too late before the cauldron burst into flames and let off a deeply odorous gas.

Harry's face contorted with shock and then anger. "Everybody out!" He cried. "Get out!"

Students scrambled out of the door, grabbing their bags and yelling for their friends. Snape felt Hermione grab his arm and pull him toward the doorway, but in the sweeping of students, his arm slipped and was instead grabbed by someone a lot stronger. Snape glanced up at Harry, who's face was white with worry.

"Tell me what to do!" He pleaded. "Is this poisonous? How do I stop it? Will it spread?"

"Calm down!" He barked. "Seal the door once you are _absolutely_ sure all the students are out and contact the headmaster."

Harry nodded and hurried to do as he was told. With one last look at the room, Snape slipped out to be attacked by Hermione in a grand bear hug.

"Harry! Oh thank goodness!"

Snape squirmed in the hug. The close contact was beginning to nausiate him. Ron came up from behind and breathed a sign of relief when he saw them. Harry must've contacted Dumbledore, for the old man swooped in and began to help put an end to the gas. The students were instructed to leave to the Great Hall.

"Except for you, Mr. Malfoy." Harry demanded. "I'd like a word with you."

"And you, Harry." Dumbledore spoke up.

Regretfully, Snape gave Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley a shrug before standing next to Harry.

"What you did was highly dangerous!" Harry cried. "I expected more from you, Mr. Malfoy! Fifty points from Slytherin and a detention tonight with Filch for your apparent lack of brain cells."

Snape snorted.

"And you, Mr. Potter, may not delight in others punishments."

"It was his cauldron that blew!" Malfoy reproached. "Why aren't you taking points from him?"

"I will not be dictated on who I must punish, Mr. Malfoy! Fifty points! Now out!"

_Potter must've really been feeling the pressure of teaching._ Snape mused. _He's getting to a point of mental sourness._

After Malfoy had disappeared, Dumbledore stashed his wand in his pocket once the smoke had cleared and turned to where he and Harry were waiting.

"A crisis taken care of." The old man sighed. "I am sorry this had to happen while in your care, Harry. But you did well. Thankfully the gas was not harmful and is fully in control."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. Snape merely snorted again.

"And how are you both fairing?"

"Surely, Albus, this is not a discussion to have in the corrdiors." Snape sneered.

"Quite right." The old man replied. "Perhaps you would both stop by tonight after curfew? I might have found something to aid in fixing this little.. Problem of yours."

Snape defiantly rolled his eyes at the proclaimation of their "problem" but Harry merely smiled slightly and nodded in acceptance. Dumbledore clapped his hand in delight and left to visit any students that might've been to the infirmary because of the accident.

"Don't do that." Snape snapped.

Harry looked at him confusedly. "Do what?"

"That incessant quirking of your lips."

Harry smirked mysteriously. "You mean.. smiling?"

"It doesn't suit you in the least."

"Oh I don't know, I think it looks nice on you when you truly mean it." Harry chuckled. "I've been practicing in the mirror."

"You _what?!"_

Harry smiled wickedly this time, though Snape didn't see what was the least bit amusing about it. "Watch your mouth, Potter, or I'll have you scrubbing cauldrons for weeks. Don't think that just because I'm the student, doesn't mean you can backtalk me."

"Of course, professor." Harry nodded, though his smile had not faded.

Harry watched enviously as the Gryffindor team hurried out to practice Quidditch. Teaching was a lot more stressing than he had realized, and flying was a great remedy for his helpless situation. He grumbled at the loss of that necessity as well. He was stuck in Snape's quarters again, trying his best to brew a blood replenisher for Madame Pomfrey. He had read the recipe countless times and already messed it up twice. Snape would not be happy.

However, he decided the third time was good enough, almost the exact color the book described, if a little thicker than the book called for. Gratefully, he bottled it and called a house elf to bring it to the infirmary.

Now he had time to himself with nothing to do. He was wondering if Professor Mcgonagall would ever show up, though he really hoped she didn't. Who knows how that would go. He sat down in an armchair and looked about the room. He hadn't really had time to explore the small chambers with all he had to do, and, deciding it was for the cause of impersonation, got up and looked around.

Snape had a ton of books on the dark arts, and Harry flipped through them with interest before moving on from the study. In Snape's bedroom was a closet with all his robes, which Harry had already been in. Now tired, Harry looked about for some night things to wear. When rumaging in the closet, he suddenly came across a rather oddly shaped box. Curiously, Harry pulled it out to find it was like a black case of sorts. The zippers were old and slightly rusted, but they still worked as Harry pulled them and opened up the box. Inside was a beautifully made violin.

_Odd. _Harry thought. _Why does he have a vioin in his closet?_

As he was examining the instrument, he heard the doors being opened and Harry stepped out into the first room to find the door magically closing, but nobody there. He assumed one thing; the invisability cloak.

"Professor?"

He watched as himself came out from a sheet of thin air, and sighed with relief as Snape scowled at him.

"What are you doing, Potter?"

Snape was still wearing his Quidditch things, though he had taken off the protective gear, and was not rumaging through his books as if looking for something.

"Uh, I live here? What are you doing here?"

Snape scowled even more fiercely than before. "I see. I am still looking for an antidote. I'd ask you to look as well, but you'd most undoubtedly miss something important."

Now it was Harry's turn to scowl. Why, oh why, did Snape have to be so bloody difficult?

"Well, tell me if you find anything, then, Mr. Potter." Harry growled in a mock impersonation of Snape's behavior before retreating to the bedroom again. But seeing the violin once more, curiosity got the better of him, so he brought it out to the couches and admired it again.

"Where did you get this, Professor? Do you play?" Harry asked tentatively.

Snape looked up from the book he was currently examining. "Adequately." He quipped. "I began to learn shortly after I started teaching. Don't break it, or I'm making you buy me a new one."

Harry set it back in its case delicately. "Will you play something for me?"

Snape looked shocked, but quickly set his face in an emotionless line again. "Not now, Potter, Dumbledore would like to speak with us. Hopefully this can be fixed by then end of this month."

A/N: If you guys are wanting some Quidditch action, I will write about that in the next chapter :) though I'd give Snape some musical talent.. Since I play violin too. :L


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Snape scowled as he followed Ron out onto the Quidditch field. The red-head was looking extremely nervous, but not as much as his first match as Keeper. Snape held Harry's firebolt on his shoulder, shivering as the cold wind of the coming winter months struck through his Gryffindor Quidditch robes. Really, he would find the whole thing a lot more tolerable if he hadn't had to wear the ridiculously bright, positively atrocious red and gold colors. Minerva would never have let him live it down if she knew.

Snape hadn't flown a broomstick since his days at Hogwarts. He belonged on the ground; safe with both feet firmly planted. He belonged with a cauldron, using his skilled hands and fingers to make potions and chop ingredients. His expertise certainly did not wander into the handling of a broomstick.

The team was already set up and ready to take off. As Gryffindor Captain, Harry was supposed to direct the practice and be the major contributer to their tactics and strategies. _As if Gryffindor has strategies.. _Snape thought with a growl. At least he didn't have to do as much flying because he had to watch the other team members and look for the snitch.

He watched for about thirty minutes as Ginny Weasley managed to beat all the other team mates at pretty much everything. Though he hated to admit it, Ginny was amazingly talented in the air. Last match she had about knocked one of his Slytherin chasers unconscious after snatching the Quaffle right from under his nose, knocking him to the side walls after the move. He would have to hint to his Slytherins about her growing skill.

On the other hand, Ron was, though adequate when there was not an audience, definitely lacking in the skills on a broom department. The boy had gotten better since the whole episode of 'Weasley is our King' created by none other than Malfoy, but he was blunt, clumsy, and easily distracted. If there was a target to go after, it would be the male Weasley. Harry needn't know Snape was thinking these thoughts.

Suddenly, he caught sight of the tiny golden snitch flashing near the bottom of the pitch. Nervously maneuvering the broom toward it, Snape started a descent downward, only increasing speed when he felt safe enough to do so. He did not want to end up in the Hospital Wing.

The snitch darted around his head, and he made a grab for it, only to miss and have the broom dip unexpectantly, causing Snape to suck in his breath and about collide on the ground. Somehow, he managed to make it ascend. Really, he had not had this much trouble on a broom before, as far as he could remember. He must be more out of shape than he thought.

Just then, the snitch made a sharp turn toward the right, completely catching him off guard. He swerved dangerously, and just heard Ron call out Harry's name in concern, when there was a whizzing past his ear and a large, round object smashed into his stomach, making him feel lightheaded. His grip on the broom loosened, though he barely felt it happening, and all of a sudden he came plummeting down head first.

Voices cried out, there was a bright, swirling white light, strong arms were grabbing onto him, and then his head collided into something, causing sudden pain all over his aching body.

"Somebody get Madam Pomphrey!"

The next thing Snape knew, he was laying in the Hospital Wing, groaning because of the pain in his stomach and head. _Bloody brilliant. This is exactly where I want to be right now.. _He sat up to find the whole team looking down on him in worry.

"Oh good, you're awake!" He saw Ron cry. "Bloody hell, mate, that was some fall. We thought you'd die this time or something."

"Your honestly is as blunt as ever." Snape snapped angrily.

Ron glanced at him confusedly. "Are you okay, Harry? I mean, I know you just took a fall to the head, but you've been acting really weirdly the past few days.. Hermione noticed, and I thought she was nuts at first, but now I see what she's talking about."

Snape sucked in his breath, remembering suddenly that he was not himself. He grumbled inwardly, wanting nothing more than to order the annoying pests to leave him in peace. But instead, he calmed himself and, in his best imitation of Harry, shrugged. "I'm fine Ron, really. I, uh, have just been stressed with.. everything, you know?"

Ron nodded, but he didn't look convinced.

"Oh, Mr. Potter, you're awake!" Pomphrey cried, coming in with a few vials of potions in her hands. "Alright, you've had your visit, now everybody out!"

"See you later, Harry." Ginny smiled sweetly, as did the rest of the team.

"Yeah, later mate." Ron called before leaving.

_Finally, no more teenagers. Just a pounding headache to deal with._

"Drink this, Mr. Potter." Pomphrey said sternly, handing him the opened vial. Snape recognized his own carefully brewed headache reliever and pain reliever at once. He swallowed them with a grimace and handed the empty glass vials back. Instantly, the pain began to cease to be so dramatic.

"Thank you, Madam." Snape sighed. "I feel quite well once more. Now, do you mind if I go and study for a bit..?"

"Absolutely not." Poppy spoke before he could finish. "You need rest. If in a couple of hours you feel well enough to leave, you may do so."

Snape grumbled, but knew there was no arguing with Poppy when it came to her job. So he lay down and managed to get a few hours of sleep.

Later that evening, Snape had awoken, been given his leave by Poppy, hurriedly put on the discarded Gryffindor clothes once more, (there was no point in sneaking into the Gryffindor common room to change) and hurried on to his private quarters. He wanted to do some research in his books before he and Harry had to go up to Dumbledore's office. The old man obviously had something of importance about their condition to share, and Snape was desperate to know what it was.

He could feel Harry's amused eyes on him as he entered featuring the red and gold clothes, but didn't comment. And soon the two were off to find Dumbledore, after a fruitless search in his many books.

"Ah, my boys, come in." Dumbledore greeted cordially as they entered the office. "Biscuit?"

Harry took one, but Snape growled in response. "I did not come here for a social call, Albus. You said something of a possible lead to the antidote?"

"Yes, my boy, I think I have found something." The headmaster spoke with an amused chuckle, and carefully pulled a book from one of his locked drawers. Harry leaned in eagerly as Dumbledore opened it up.

"This book was a journal that belonged to a very ancient wizard who studied into the art of soul magic." Dumbledore explained. "It was a rare find, and I am grateful I still have it. I have spent a few days searching threw it and might have found the very potion that could fix your situation nicely."

Snape's eyebrow went up in anticipation. Harry held his breath.

Albus turned to a page of old text that appeared to look like a list of certain potions ingredients. "This potion will act as a guide to the soul, loosening it if you will, for a lack of a better term, but not damaging it, so that you may swap the souls with each other."

"Has this potion been confirmed?" Snape asked skeptically.

"Unfortunately, no. You are more experienced in potions than I am, Severus. Perhaps you will be able to identify the dangers of such a concotion." Albus handed the book to Snape.

"And even if we do find it and it works.. The potion won't automatically swap the souls for us, will it?" Harry asked suddenly, startling Snape.

_So the boy has some obervation skills afterall.. Too bad he doesn't use them in my class, or any of his other classes for that matter._

"That is correct, my boy." Albus nodded. "You will both need to learn how to transfer each other's souls to the correct body. It will take massive concentration, but I am confident in both of your abilities."

"Forgive me, headmaster," Snape cut in, "but has such a thing ever been done? Manually swapping our souls?"

Albus sighed. "It is a rare occurence, but I know it has been done in the past. With the aid of this potion, it might just work. And the fact that you are returning the souls to their original bodies, instead of the other way around, will make it even less challenging. I warn you with caution though; do not try to swap souls until it is positive you will both succeed. I have heard dire tales of souls lost through this practice, and I would hate to loose either of you."

"But Voldemort.." Harry gasped.

Dumbledore held up a hand. "I am aware of that danger, Harry. He is resting at the moment, gathering his strength. The Order will be able to handle him for now. If Severus is indeed called, you come to me immediately."

Harry nodded, for once knowing when to keep his mouth shut.

"If that will be all, Albus?" Snape spoke.

Dumbledore smiled weakly. "Yes, I believe it is almost curfew. And you have students to check on, Harry. I will see you both tomorrow. Good luck, my boys!"

Severus and Harry descended and retreated into the darkened corridors. It was only then that Severus realized how tired he was after the day's happenings. He was not looking forward to confronting the youngest male Weasley once more; the less awkward questions, the better.

"Do you think we can do this?" Harry asked tentively, startling Severus out of his thoughts.

The man in the boy's body growled. "I have ever reason to doubt your brainless wonder, but we must do it. If the Dark Lord discovers this situation, we will both be tomorrow's deatheater entertainment."

Harry subconsiously shivered. "As you've so often told me. How long do you think making this potion will take?"

Snape frowned as he looked over the ingredients. "There are no obvious posions in this recipe, but looks can be decieving. I own most of them, but some are rare and will need to be retrieved. The time added between getting the ingredients, making the potion, testing it, and fixing it if possible to avoid any unwanted side-affects could estimte to about three months."

"Three months!" Harry cried. "We can't be each other for three months! It's only been a few days and I already think I'm growing grey hairs!"

"Your dramatics are as overbearing as ever, Potter, though I am sure I am sprouting a few grey hairs of my own. Nonetheless, you will have to deal with it. Surely you can find a way to occupy that small brain of yours in the time being."

"But I have my N.E. to study for! And there's no way we are gonna be able to avoid Voldemort for that long!"

_"Do not use that name in my presence!"_

"I don't care if you're too afraid to say it, it's his name!"

"You're are such a bloody Gryffindor, Potter, arrogant, reckless.."

"At least I'm not a freakin' greasy snake who can't even talk to people without blowing up their faces with insults!"

They were now on the brink of clawing at each other's necks. Thankfully, there was no one wandering about. Snape tried to swallow some of his anger, though he wanted nothing more than to bash Harry's head against the stone wall and watch him bleed. The only thing that kept him steady was the fact that it would be his head he'd be bashing. "We are getting nowhere, Potter." Snape snarled. "Do use your head and shut up; there could be teachers, or even worse, students listening."

Harry feel silent with those words, but his now black eyes were flashing with simmering anger. They reached the fork in their path, Harry disappearing down to the dungeons, and Snape up to Gryffindor tower. It was going to be a long three months.

A/N: The random paragraph that's in italics is an accident.. It's not meant to be in italics. I've tried everything I can think of to change it back but for some reason it just won't.. Technology hates me, I swear. Lol so sorry if that confused you. Thanks guys sooooooooooooooooo much for your reviews and comments! It is such an inspiration to me knowing you want to take the time to let me know what you think of my story! Thank you! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Harry stacked the pile of essays and sweeped the empty classroom with his eyes, looking for any messes left behind. Most of the students weren't dumb enough to leave ingredients and utensils out for the professor to find, but an occassional few neglected to clean up properly. Harry was beginning to find this lack of order very annoying, much to his horror, and wondered if he somehow weren't slipping into a slightly altered personality from being sentenced to three months as Professor Snape. The potions master had everything labeled and stored in a very specific, yet easy to find manner, and his classroom and quarters were nothing short of pristine. But of course, this OCD knowledge about Snape was nothing new. Anyone who spent ten minutes inside the professor's class would know that.

Thankfully, this had been his last class of the day, and that brought along the weekend. Harry had steadily been growing used to teaching, though it was a dreadful amount of work to teach and still keep up his studies for his N.E. . Harry slipped into the corridors, letting Snape's black robes billow out. This trick had been a bit hard to learn, but Harry enjoyed it immensely.

Gosh, what was wrong with him?

Harry pondered the events of the past few days, forgetting completely who he was and where he was going until he about collided into Minerva.

"Professor McGonagall!" Harry squeaked. "I.. I'm so sorry!"

Minerva stood with her mouth slightly open, and Harry silently cursed himself. Professor Snape.. apologizing? The man was more likely to snap at the Head of Gryffindor for her lack of coordination. And apparently she had expected the same, from her shocked face. It was almost unnerving seeing his Head of House staring at him that way.

"I'd suggest closing your mouth, Minerva; you look like an idiot. What would the students think?" Harry sneered.

It took all Harry had to keep a straight face as Professor McGonagall shut her mouth slowly. Talking to an adult in such a manner felt positively foreign and wrong on his tongue.

"Where are you headed, Severus?" Minerva spoke in a firm tone, though it wasn't unfriendly.

Harry paused for a moment, then it clicked. "My quarters. I shall be retiring early."

"But Severus, the dungeons are the opposite direction-? This is crazy of course, but it looked as if you were headed toward the Gryffindor Tower..?"

Harry silently berated himself. He couldn't afford to let his legs subconsciously carry him like they used to. "I know the way to my quarters, thank you." Harry sneered. "I was.. looking for you.."

Minerva raised her eyebrows. "Oh?"

Harry racked his brain for an excuse, cursing himself even more. Why couldn't he have said Flitwick or Dumbledore? Why had he had to say her? "I.."

"If you are here about the Gryffindor and Slytherin Quidditch match next week, I assure you I have an excellent bet to propose. Interested, Severus?"

Now it was Harry's turn to gape. Surely she wasn't serious? But the lioness was smirking, a look Harry had never seen on her face before  
She almost appeared... dangerous.

"Of course, Minerva." was Harry's only intelligent reply.

They began to debate on amounts of money they'd owe if certain events happened, and Harry was almost proud to hear how much faith Professor McGonagall had in him. Too had Snape would be playing the match instead. And the way Minerva talked, it seemed they did this betting quite often; who knew _Snape_ had any interest in Quidditch.

"I'll see you next week, Severus, for our monthly game." Minerva smirked as she walked away. "Don't count on a victory this time." And she winked.

_What in the name of Merlin did that mean?_ He'd have to ask Snape later.

Harry hurried in the other direction, this time making sure he actually got to the dungeons. Thankfully, the only people he met were a couple of Ravenclaw fourth year lovers who ran at the very sight of him. Harry smirked inwardly at that. Taking a deep breath, Harry made it to Snape's quarters and laid down in Snape's bed, enjoying the feel of the soft blankets. He removed the heavy black cloak, then his boots. Though it was chilly in the dungeons, Harry's head gleamed with a bit of sweat. He hadn't noticed the tiniest of pain that was creeping through his head and limbs, mostly because he was so used to it. As he rolled up the sleeves of Snape's white undershirt, he caught sight of the Dark Mark and ran trembling fingers over it. It was then that he noticed different scars running up and down the man's arms; some were old, some were fairly new, but they all criss-crossed in thin lines, as if done by a blade. Harry stared in disbelief. Where had these come from?

Just then, the Dark Mark burned aggressively, sending white hot pain all over Harry's body. The shock almost caused him to pass out as nausea overcame him. Snape was being called.

Harry had to get to Dumbledore. But Harry had a new idea filling his mind. If he acted the part, he might just discover something useful. He could report to Dumbledore. He might even find something valuable, something truthful. That frustration of being left in the dark about everything motivated him like a physical push. He was the one supposed to defeat Voldemort in the end afterall. If anyone deserved inside information, it was him.

But was it worth it? Could he really fool the Dark Lord? Answering this call was not only going against Dumbledore and Snape's word, but possibly signing his own death wish. Still.. since Snape was obviously unable to spy..

Harry pressed his hand to the Dark Mark, and was instantly apparated.

Snape woke after the talk with Dumbledore on the soul potion with a bit of a headache, probably from all the tossing and turning he'd done the night before. He'd had a nightmare. Not a vision, or else the Dark Lord would have been emphasized, but a normal nightmare, like the ones Snape had had his whole life. Torture, murder, his father, guilt, pain..

Surprisingly, instead of laughing at him or giving him weird stares, Ron and Hermione had seemed.. concerned for his wellfare when they asked about his awful appearence the next morning. Snape reminded himself constantly that it was Harry the two Gryffindors thought they were talking to, and that he could care less whether they ever spoke to him again, but buried deep in his heart it felt.. nice to have someone be there with comfort in their eyes. For a moment, Snape felt like he wasn't so alone.

But that was completely ridiculous. Severus Snape needed no one. No one had ever bothered to care about Severus Snape. And frankly, he accepted the fact that he was a loner, and probably would be for life. Still, that didn't mean he completely discarded the idea; if you could crack Severus Snape down to the deepest, more hidden parts in the farthest corners of his mind, you would find that he did sometimes wish someone would come to love him. Care about him. Want to spend time with him. Want to be a friend.

Yet Severus ignored it all, because those dreams were just that- dreams.

Severus found he envied Potter's friends, loath he was to admit it. But this was Potter's life; he was merely the victim of fate's cruel stab at a joke. Ex-deatheater now the Boy-who-lived. Someone laugh, because the joke was getting old.

Then later that day, potions completely ended in another disaster, thanks to Neville bloody Longbottom and Draco bloody Malfoy. And Harry had completely lost his temper, yelling at Draco and giving another detention, much to Neville, and the whole classroom's surprise. More of this imbecile nonsense, and Snape's reputation would be ruined.

To add to that, there was the start of work on the potion. Severus had collected a few of the ingredients from his stores, and was already measuring them out in his lab at his private quarters and carefully examining the recipe. But some ingredients were almost.. invaluable. How was he ever to get his hands on such priceless ingredients without raising unwanted suspicion?

And before he knew it, it was already the end of the day. Snape pressed his hand against the door to the room of requirement, imagining the way he wanted the practice room to look. Ron and Hermione waited beside him, along with many of the students from several houses. Longbottom had talked him into teaching one of the practices. Severus had only agreed because he secretly still wanted to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. And now might be his only chance.

He had the students get into pairs, and, transferring into professor mode, instructed them on an advanced form of shielding charms. The students compiled at once.

Snape was surprised to find that all of the thirty students doing these little secret practices could produce a patronus. Perhaps they weren't complete dunderheads afterall; and Longbottom certainly had to be holding back his skill, though Snape still couldn't bring himself to have any hope of a raise in the Gryffindor's potions grade.

Snape watched as Ginny caught onto the spell immediately. "Well done.. Ginny." He nodded in encouragement. The girl blushed as red as her hair and grinned at him, giving him a thumbs up. Snape turned away immediately. What was that all about? He'd have to ask Potter on that later.

Soon an hour and a half passed and the students dismissed themselves. Severus was feeling extraordinarily tired, and his head throbbed with a drastic headache. As the last of the students trickled out, Snape was confronted by Ron and Hermione.

"Brilliant as always, mate!" Ron grinned. "Just you wait- we'll kick old Voldy and all his deatheater's backsides for sure! He hasn't tasted the D.A. yet!"

"You really are an amazing teacher, Harry." Hermione soothed. It was clear they both had noticed his less-than-pleasant attitude, and were attempting to cheer him up.

Ron nodded. "And Voldemort-"

"Don't! Don't.. Say.. His name.." Severus growled, squinting his eyes in a dangerous look that could make some first year Hufflepuffs cry if he took them by surprise.

Hermione and Ron stared at him as if he had lost his mind.

"Harry.. are you.. okay?" Hermione asked tentativly.

"Yes, I'm bloody well fine! Do you two ever shut up?"

Ron looked hurt and angry. Hermione's concerned frown just grew deeper.

"Harry.. If there's something you'd like to talk about, Ron and I would be happy to.."

"I just don't want you calling the Dark Lord by his name," Snape cried, "is that too much to ask?!"

"But, you've never had a problem with the name before.." Ron whispered in puzzlement.

Snape didn't even have a chance to reply, for all of a sudden, the scar branded upon his forehead burst into searing sparks of intense pain, making him scream with horror, until the spinning world around him blackened and he dropped hard onto the floor.

A/N: so what do you guys think? I hope everybody had a great Thanksgiving! I just got back, though I did a lot of writing on my fanfics while I was away. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Harry found himself in front of an old house, set firmly between an array of thick trees, and bathed in the illuminous moonlight. The cold wind brushed teasingly through the long ebony hair of Snape's and his midnight black cloak. Harry shuddered, but it wasn't from the cold. Everything about the place spelled danger- what had he been thinking, doing a stunt like this? Why hadn't he just gone to Albus like he was supposed to? But there was no turning back now, too much time had been lost. So quietly, Harry knocked on the wooden door and held his breath.

The door opened automatically. Harry found his legs moving him inside to a darkened hallway, and he gasped when the door snapped shut. Creepy portiets hung on the walls and candles, the only source of light, flickered delicately, and the wind made the walls creak. _Like a muggle haunted house.._ Harry shuddered. The place, from what he could see of it, looked to house fairly wealthy people. Perhaps this was where Voldemort was hiding? Harry's mind tingled with the revelation of this news.

He caught whiffs of potions he had been making only a few days before. Pain relievers, headache potions, blood replenishers.. Healing potions. Odd. Harry crept toward the smells to find a cauldron sitting above a not-yet lit fire, and many cabinets of ingredients lining the walls. Next to the cauldron sat a list written in flowery handwriting. Harry squinted in the dim light and read the scribbled titles- yes, most were healing potions, though some looked to be poisons and other elixirs meant to torture. He shuddered again at the thought.

_So this must be where Snape brews for Voldemort.. he makes the torture potions._

"Severusss, my faithful spy, how delighted I am that you showed."

Harry's eyes flickered up to meet those of Voldemort's. He blanched, realizing he was stuck in a room alone with his most hated enemy, but he calmed his face and tried to look neutral like Snape. Those terrifying red eyes punctured his soul, sending shivers down Harry's spine, and a bony, pale hand came to carress the outline of his jaw. The touch was like tortuous fire- Harry shivered even more, unable to control it, and felt a foreign figure push into his mind. Suddenly, he used the Occlumency skills he had learned to push his memories to the back of his mind, and secure a shield, weak though it was. The man must've been in a good mood about something, for he didn't prod too deeply. Harry wondered what that could be, though it couldn't be anything good if it was making Voldemort happy. Harry was able to show memories of Snape in the classroom harrassing Harry Potter. Voldemort cackled with pleasure as he viewed these images.

"I require your skills, Severusss. See that you don't disappoint me." That snake-like voice sizzled.

Harry gulped. "Yes, my Lord."

Voldemort tugged on his hair, smiling in that evil smirk, before brushing past him and standing at the doorway. The red eyes alone, like brands of fire, bore into Harry.

"Why are you uncomfortable, Severusss?" He hissed. "Are you ashamed of your Lord?"

"No, never, my Lord." Harry bowed, feeling as if it was the right thing to do.

"Are you expecting punishment for not answering your Lord last time, Severusss?" Voldemort's tone was like icy amusement, intent on making humiliation.

Harry didn't like the sound of 'punishment'. "Yes, my Lord." he squeaked, knowing from practice with his uncle that denying such a thing only made the experience so much worse.

"So innocent, Severusss, more so than some of my other followers. Perhaps a night of.. _fun_ will do you some good?"

"My.. my Lord?"

"I will call you, Severusss. Pray you are not late. You have the night to finish these potions." Harry waited, stuck to the spot, unsure whether to feel relieved on escaping pain, or worried about this mention of 'fun'. Voldemort hissed, "Well, begin!"

"Yes, my Lord." And Voldemort swept out of the room.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief, though his heart was still pounding. He pushed the aching thoughts out of his head for then, and attempted to make the potions the madman required. How he was going to describe his absense for the night, he wasn't sure, but he buried himself in concentrated work, hoping to forget the chills that still crept on his skin where the murderer had touched him.

Harry wasn't sure how much time had passed once he finished most of the required list, especially since he'd had to start over on one of the blood replenishing potions. But soon he was bottling up the vials and wondering what Voldemort had meant by 'fun'. Harry had a good guess and shivered at the thought, hoping the man wasn't expecting him to do more that night. He checked the time to find it drastically after midnight. Harry cleaned the cauldron thoroughly, returned the remaining ingredients, and proceeded with the vials to find out where he was supposed to take the potions.

He didn't have to wait long, however, for soon Voldemort approached the door.

"Have you completed what I asked, Severusss?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Good, faithful servant." He hissed in approval. "Join me next week at this location, Severusss. I have a wonderful.. sssurprise, just for you."

Harry wanted to gag at the man's amused expression, but he swallowed his reflex and merely whispered, "You are most generous, my Lord."

"And, Severusss?" Voldemort called out before he left.

"My Lord?"

The man's smirk became a broad smile filled with anything but good. "Continue your research on the potions I requested. I have muggles I delight in bringing the most horrendous of fates.. I shall ask you to demonstrate first as your prize when you succeed."

"Yes, my Lord. Thank you, my Lord."

_So Snape makes potions to torture muggles. And this same man brews the healing potions in the infirmary at Hogwarts.._

"Oh, and one more thing, Severusss.."

Harry turned around. "My Lord?"

_"Crucio!"_

Harry suddenly slammed to the ground, writhering in hot pain. Sharp needles prodded and spiked at every inch of his body, his skin felt as if it were buring in open flames. His mind was spinning in all directions. He screamed and screamed and screamed.

The pain receeded. Harry had no idea how long the curse had held, but he found himself groaning on the ground, aching all over. His muscles were definitely strained, but he fought the urge to cry. He would not give Voldemort that satisfaction.

"Your punishment, Severusss." Voldemort cackled in a low tone. Then he disappeared.

Harry, trembling viciously, apparared, though with some difficulty, back to the Forbidden Forest at early dawn, feeling queasy, angry, and still shivering from the terrors of that night. He hurriedly limped up to the Hospital Wing.

The first thing Snape noticed when he woke was that he was lying in a white bed, and golden sunlight was glistening down warmly upon him. _Certainly not the dungeons or Gryffindor tower.._ he mused. Then it hit him. The D.A. Ron and Hermione. He had passed out, and from the looks of it, was now in the infirmary. Bloody wonderful.

"Oh, good Mr. Potter, you're awake." Poppy's soft voice said sweetly. "Everyone was worried about you. Is your scar still hurting?"

Snape rubbed his forehead. "No, not anymore." He frowned. There had been no visions, just increasing pain and a burst of anger, then amusement. Apparently, the Dark Lord was getting frustrated, though over what, Snape had no idea.

"You have a couple of visitors." Madam Pomphrey continued.

"Mr.- erm, Ron and Hermione?"

"No, though they will certainly be here before too long, I expect. The headmaster. I'll call him immediately, if you're up for it?"

What the heck. "Ok."

Snape glanced at the ceiling, blinked a few times, and searched around for Harry's glasses. They were sitting on the table next to his bed, so he reached out and slipped them on. He hated glasses, but Harry's eyesight really was horrible. He blinked again, craving coffee, when suddenly he recognized a figure laying asleep on the bed beside him. Potter. In his body. What on earth was the boy doing in the infirmary? His hair was completely greasy, and he looked as if he hadn't slept once all night, nor eaten. Gosh, what had the boy been doing to his body?

Suddenly, Harry's eyes blinked open. He yawned and turned to see Snape watching him. They both stared, unable to say anything, and sat in awkward silence, until suddenly, the figure of Dumbledore came striding in in the most ridiculous set of periwinkle robes Snape had ever laid eyes on.

"Headmaster. Professor." Snape inclined his head.

Albus sighed, though he was smiling. "I'm so glad to see you awake, my boys! Poppy, may we have a moment?"

"Certainly." And she disappeared into her office. Dumbledore quickly set up silencing wards.

"You look handsome as ever, Potter." Snape drawled. "One might've thought you had been run over by a truck only moments before."

"You look as if someone's smothered you with a blanket." Harry snapped.

"This isn't my face, Potter."

"Boys, please, I did not come to listen to the both of you bicker. I am sure you are both aware that last night, Voldemort called you last night, Severus."

"Obviously, do you think I slept in the infirmary on my own accord?" Snape scowled. "Your scar is as annoying as your publicity, Potter."

"Maybe we finally agree on something." Harry murmured.

"And did you contact Albus like you were supposed to, Potter?" Snape replied instead in a demanding voice. "I must say, the Dark Lord will not be pleased by my absense. I fail to see how we can keep this up, headmaster."

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Now, Severus, don't jump to anger just yet. There is a little bonus to this then. Voldemort did not miss you. I'd say Harry here satisfied his suspicion until further notice."

Snapes jaw dropped, then his eyes squinted with fresh anger. Ignoring Dumbledore's words, he yelled. "You mean to say, headmaster, that Potter _answered_ that call? He _went_ to the Dark Lord in such a state? Are you so thick, you idiot child? _You could have been discovered!"_ Snape's rage was fierce, and his eyes bore into the boy with killer daggers of spite. Harry stood awkwardly, looking ashamed and yet somewhat defensive.

"You're making potions for Voldemort to torture muggles." He spat. "You're as bad as all the other deatheaters; how can we really believe you?" Harry snarled quietly.

Albus put a hand on his shoulder. "Now Harry-"

"You think I enjoy it, Potter? You think I'm actually doing it because I want to?" Snape snapped. "The boy-who-lived, figured out the mystery once again! You, Potter, are an ignorant, ungrateful child who jumps to conclusions and acts without the slightest inkling of brain activity!"

"Severus-"

"I told you what to do if _he_ called, Potter, but you can't even follow the simplest of instructions! What would you have done if the Dark Lord asked questions about things you can't understand? What would you have done if he broke into your mind, hm? Well, Potter?"

"He did break into my mind, you prick." Harry yelled. "I used Occlumency!"

"I fail to see how you're pathetic shields stood that of the Dark Lord's, Potter!"

"Well they did so bugger off!"

"Why you-"

"Boys!" Dumbledore cried, seeing as they were about to strangle each other. "There is no use arguing! I have already talked to Harry about the dangers of answering, but I assure you, he did well in his performence."

"You are not encouraging this, headmaster?" Snape snarled.

"No, Severus, I am not. But we do know where Voldemort is currently located. That is something."

Snape scowled. How dare the brat take over _his_ job without even the slightest of self-preservation, and yet get praised for it!

"Professor Snape is very grieved to have to witness such tortures that Voldemort performs." Dumbledore continued as Harry opened his mouth. "He is on our side, Harry. I must insist the two of you learn to get along. Because if this continues in your current situation, the chances of death rise dramatically. And I'd hate to loose the two people I consider like sons. I hope you both feel better soon. Goodbye, my boys." And with that, Dumbledore swept put of the room.

"I'm sorry.." Harry whispered, biting his lip. "I just.. well, I thought maybe I could find something useful, and.."

"And yet you failed. Have you not noticed the patterns of these pathetic missions of yours, Potter?"

Harry sighed. "I know. I won't do it again. I swear. Um, I well.. I guess we do really need to get along. I'm not saying I like you in any way." He added quickly.

"Likewise, Potter." Shape snapped sharply.

"But let's try to work together on this potion. Then once we fix this, we can go back to hating and ignoring each other. Deal?"

Begrudgingly, Snape saw the advantages of this, though he loathed the thought. He scowled. "Deal."

A/N: Thank you guys for your reviews! I feel so loved. :) xD


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Over the next week, Snape and Harry made an effort to work together more in their little problem. After classes and grueling Quidditch practice, Snape sneaked down to the dungeons and brought Harry his homework. While Snape overtook grading the papers and essays, Harry saw to the homework to keep up with his studies. Then Harry studied his textbooks while Snape sneaked into an empty classroom (which he warded heavily against intruders) and began work on the potion.

So far, he'd managed to get or buy every ingredient except for one. Unicorn horn. Unicorn horn was invaluable, rare, and only easily available to those who could obtain it dirtily- something which Snape could not do in his state and something he didn't trust Potter to do in the least. There were unicorns in the Forbidden Forest of course, but Snape wasn't stupid enough to kill one. He'd had enough of a cursed life already. Albus hadn't the least idea where to get one, though he promised he'd try his best.

So Snape was either forced to wait for the perfect opportunity, or try and find a substitute. Logically, he chose the latter. He had enough of the ingredients to make four or five batches of the potion. All he needed was to make a logical, practical solution.

Quidditch practices were starting to take a toll of Snape's body. Well, Potter's body, with Snape's soul. Still, that fact didn't lessen the pain any. He was constantly taking pain relievers and then always slipped off to the dungeons. It was obvious the Weasley boy and Miss Granger were worried as to what their friend was up to.

The day of the Quidditch match arrived. Snape couldn't help himself; he was nervous. It wasn't so much the game as it was the crowds that would be watching. He hated the spotlight.

"Please, Harry, you _must_ eat something!" Hermione cried. "You can't possibly win on an empty stomach."

Snape just shrugged and tried to look straight. He'd faced torture, deatheaters, and the Dark Lord on a daily basis- there was no reason why he should be so nervous about a Quidditch game. Snape silently berated himself, trying to calm down with harsh words to hurt his pride, but it wasn't working.

"Is something wrong?" Hermione finally asked.

"Yeah, mate, what's up? You've been peachy all week. You sure that fall last week didn't hurt you as bad as it looked?" Ron supplied.

Neville leaned into the conversation, his voice trembling a bit. "Is Snape giving you detention again? You've been going to the dungeons every day.."

Snape felt proud to hear the little quiver of fear in the boy's voice. "Seriously, I'm fine." He grunted instead.

Hermione bit her lip. "After the D.A. meeting.. you never told us what happened. Have you been talking to Snape about visions?"

"Have you, Harry?" Ron cried.

Snape nodded, glad for the ready excuse. Though he'd have to be a lot more subtle if _Longbottom_ had noticed his wandering. "Yes, Snape's been helping me. Alright? Happy?" He snapped.

"Your barking!" Ron cried. "Harry, Snape's a git and he's a Death Eater, I just know it! You shouldn't trust him."

Hermione jabbed Ron. "Dumbledore trusts him, Ron! He's a spy for the Order, remember?"

"How do we know that for sure? He's been nothing but a git to Harry, he's dark, creepy, and he's got the Dark Mark." Ron accused. "You agree with me, right, Harry?"

Snape wasn't phased by the conversation. How many times had his own Slytherins even whispered right in front of him how he couldn't be trusted? And he'd been called worse than dark and creepy. Much worse. Still, it was a bit odd talking to Harry's friends about himself.. made it wish he could tell them who he was just to see the shock on her faces. He frowned as Hermione again mention that he was a spy and that he could be trusted. She really shouldn't say such things outloud.

"I hope he gets sacked." A boy Snape recognized as Dean Thomas cut in. "He's got it in for Gryffindors! It's so not bloody fair!"

Snape smirked. He had it in for Gryffindors indeed.

But before anyone could say anymore, a dark figure loomed above the table, peering down on them with a strict gaze. Everyone stopped and stared as he looked right into Snape's eyes.

"Good luck today, Mr. Potter." Harry drawled. Snape wished he could push him; what was this all about? "Even if it is against Slytherin." Then with one more glare, he passed with a switsh of black robes, leaving behind a folded piece of parchment in front of Snape's plate, in a manner that only Snape caught it.

"He's planning something." Ron murmured. "You can't trust Slytherins. Better watch your back, Harry."

"Oh shut it, Ron!" Hermione scolded.

But Snape didn't really pay any attention to their bickering as he secretly unfolded the note under the table. He scowled as he read what was written in handwriting charmed to look like his own.

_Minerva and I've got a bet. Don't loose._

Snape felt a rushing in his ears as he hung above the air, waiting for a glimpse of the snitch. So far, the Gryffindors had twenty points and the Slytherins had fifty. Snape was proud of Bulstrode who had outsmarted one of the Gryffindors with a sharp turn. Bulstrode was definitely lacking in the brain department but she was sure slick on a broom. The teachers were all in the same stand watching. Minerva was whispering over to Harry, and they both glanced at him. Snape, feeling suddenly uncomfortable in their gaze, flew higher to find the little ball.

Minerva and he had been making bets on the house Quidditch teams for years, and were especially competitive when it came to their own houses playing against each other. Ever since Potter had started Hogwarts, Minerva betted he would catch the snitch- and he had, every bloody time. _No doubt Potter betted my money on himself, arrogant brat. Though I am the one on this blasted broom in the freezing cold.._

Suddenly, the Slytherin seeker began to dive. Snape cast a furtive glance in that direction, and sure enough, caught a glimpse of the winged ball. He dived.

Years of no practice certainly made him forget the glorious feeling of chasing down an opponent on a broom. For a moment, Snape actually managed a small smile as he raced after the fifth year Slytherin seeker. The boy made another dive downward, growing closer to the ground as the snitch darted back and forth around the tips of the grass. Just as the seeker reached out for it, the snitch zipped upward again.

Slytherin was still leading by ten points. Severus debated not catching the snitch and giving Minerva something to be livid about. But then again, he still hated to loose.

Snape decided on a fake alarm and dived in the opposite direction. Instantly, the other seeker followed at a fast speed. Severus kicked Potter's firebolt faster and flew straight across the field right as Slytherin won another ten points. He shot straight for the edge of the stand, then made a quick and dangerous turn in the other direction. He had caught sight of the snitch. And because of his fast shift, the other seeker had to slow down in order to keep from crashing. By that time, Severus had already reached the edge of that tiny golden ball.

Severus reached out just in time and wrapped his hands around the tiny golden sphere. Its wings fluttered helplessly in his fist, sending a wave of actual pride through his body. It had been a long time since he'd openly shown the pride on his face, and it felt beyond amazing. However, in his stupid reverie, he lost track of the broom's course. It plunged downward in a dramatic dip. Severus immediately grabbed the handle in growing panic, swerving in an upward angle and dodged to the side. The world spun in blurs of color, but Snape finally calmed the broom and hovered above the pitch, the snitch still trapped in his left hand.

All of a sudden, screaming rang in Snape's ears. He peered at the crowd to see the students running hectically from the stands, and the teachers trying to round them up. _What the bloody heck happened?_

More high wails filled the stadium. The competitive air became one of cold dread, reminding Snape of Cedric's shocking death in Potter's fourth year. In fact, it was _too_ cold. The scar on his forehead began to throb painfully. That's when Snape saw them- the decaying features and shredded cloaks of the dementors. Ten of them at least. Instantly, he flew straight down to the teacher's stand. Already the cold was attacking his soul, sucking the happiness of only moments ago right out of him. He couldn't conjure a patronus; it wouldn't have been the silver stag, and that'd be suspicious. Instead, Snape, as well as Ron and Ginny, who had rounded up the rest of the team, dived straight to the teacher's stand and landed among the chaos. Snape hurried over to Dumbledore's side to find Potter already unconscious, with Ponomora fawning over him. Well.. That's just brilliant.

"Headmaster!" Severus called out. The dementors closed around them as he cried. He barely heard Dumbledore shout out his silver phoenix before horrible memories flashed through his mind, till finally their dread caused him to pass out.

Snape woke to the sounds of many voices whispering over his head. He blinked as the lights hit his eyes with bright force, then tried to lift his head to see.

"I knew it! I knew it!" One of the voices was whispering. "Snape was up to something! And now look what happened!"

"Keep your voice down, for goodness sake, Ron, Professor Snape is sleeping right there!" Ah, that was definitely Miss Granger.

Wait.. Potter was sleeping nearby? But that must mean.. the infirmary. He was in the infirmary. Again. It would seem Potter's luck for always landing himself in Poppy's care was rubbing off on him.

"Hey, he's waking!" Another voice that wasn't as familiar cried.

"Harry?"

Snape lifted his head higher and opened his eyes. The events of the Quidditch match came back to him in a rush, and his skin trembled as he remembered the coldness of the Demetors. They reminded him all too dearly of his time in Azkaban after being caught as a Death Eater. He shivered just thinking about it, but forcefully pushed the thoughts out of his mind with Occlumency.

"Can you hear me, Harry?" Hermione was whispering.

Snape nodded. "I can see you just fine too."

Ron blushed. "Sorry, mate." He handed Snape Potter's round glasses and Snape sighed as he put them on. The things were so infernally annoying.. how Potter stood them he would never know.

"You got affected pretty bad by the dementor's." Ginny was saying. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Another nod. "Do any of you have any idea why _D__ementors _were at Hogwarts?" He'd kill Albus. Or what remained of Albus when Minerva and Poppy finished with him.

Hermione shook her head. "We've been wondering the same thing. It's just so scary, isn't it? Do you think.. well.. You-know-who was behind it?"

"Surely Mr. Potter doesn't want to relive those past events after having just awakened, don't you think, Ms. Granger?" A silky voice interrupted from behind them.

Snape glanced up to see Potter was awake. Potter was sitting on the bed next to his, with a cup of hot chocolate sitting in his hands.

"Sorry, professor." Hermione whispered. Ron glared. She turned to him. "Sorry, Harry, I didn't mean.."

"It's alright." Snape sighed, yawning. _When would they get the hint and leave? _

Suddenly, another sound of footsteps entered the room. "Oh, Mr. Potter, you're awake! Out now, and showers, all of you!" She cried to the others. Judging by her wrinkled brow and flashing eyes, she was livid about the Dementor attack. Sighing, the Gryffindors expressed their goodbyes and slipped out, Ginny giving him a last smile before she disappeared out the door. Poppy handed up a steaming cup of hot chocolate. "Drink." she ordered. "You need your strength after those Dementors. Ah, Severus, have you finished your cup?" Potter nodded. Suddenly, the old one was whisked away and another appeared. "I don't care what you think, Severus, you need your strength, too." She reprimanded as Potter was about to protest. Snape smirked; it was nice seeing someone else on the recieving end of her patient lecture for once. "I'll be in my office if you need anything." And she left.

Others were resting on the beds, but most seemed to be asleep. Just to be safe, Potter put up a silencing charm.

Potter smirked. "Nice game. I thought for sure you'd let Slytherin win."

"Oh, Mr. Potter?" Snape growled in mock annoyance. "And why's that?"

Potter shrugged. "Seemed like something you'd do. I won the bet."

"You did?"

"Professor McGonagall bet that you would catch the snitch and win the game. Which you did. But I bet you'd catch the snitch and win the game, along with something totally unexpected happening during the process. Looks like I got what I asked for."

"So we have you to blame for this drastic mess?" Snape drawled.

"Don't you anyway?" Potter sighed. "Do you have any idea why those Dementors were there in the first place? Was Hermione right?"

"I don't know, Potter. But knowing how the Dark Lord has been gaining strength, I wouldn't discard the option completely. Albus _will_ figure it out."

"I hope."

"He'd better. Or he will have to answer to one very angry feline."

Potter smirked.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Snape, along with the other injured students, soon left the infirmary to rejoin the Gryffindors for the Quidditch party planned to celebrate the victory, though Harry guessed the potions master would've rather gone down to his private chambers. Still, a party was better than laying uselessly in bed and having Madam Pomphrey force feed you hot chocolate when you could be out and having fun.

Though sometimes, Harry wasn't sure if Snape _did_ fun.

"Severus?"

Harry snapped his head around to see McGonagall standing beside his bed. He nodded politely and tried to keep his face neutral. It was obvious the two professors were somewhat friends, but that didn't make the awkward corespondence any easier.

"How are you feeling, Severus?"

"Just fine, Minerva, considering all things." Harry sneered.

"I'm surprised you are still here. Normally we have to force you onto the bed even in the worst of your health emergencies." Minerva smirked.

Harry glared, though he was slightly amused by the picture that popped in his head. "I prefer to think somewhere quiet without any harassing students. Is that so much to ask?"

Minerva smirked again, then her face became serious. "Albus seems to think the Dementors were after something for You-know-who." The Gryffindor Head of House admitted softly, sitting down beside him. "At least we have calmed down the students. Personally, I am waiting for the moment to strangle the old man myself! We have warded the castle against Dementors; how they got in is the question! The parents are going to be complaining all week over this!"

"But perhaps, it was not some_thing_ they were after, but rather some_one_." Harry remarked pointedly, knowing all too well about these attacks from experience.

Minerva understood quickly the _who_ he was referring to. "This is awful, Severus! How to protect that boy!"

"Perhaps if he were to stop foolishly flying into danger, it wouldn't be such a problem." Harry wanted to laugh; he was insulting himself as Professor _Snape._

Minerva slapped him hard on the arm. "Harry did nothing of the sort, Severus! Maybe you don't like the child but that's hardly an excuse!"

"I suppose for now there is nothing we can do but check the wards." Harry replied instead. "But I will personally help you strangle.. Albus.. if you want it."

_Well, it definitely sounded like Snape. Let's hope she doesn't hold me to that.._

"You're right, as usual." Minerva sighed. She pulled a small leather bag and pushed it into Harry's hand. He fingered the soft leather, and looked up in surprise as the contents jingled when moved. "You won the bet, if I remember correctly, Severus." Minerva smiled. "I'd say the Dementors counted overly as an 'unseen and odd event'."

"The Dementors were trouble enough for you." Harry protested. "I passed out, remember? I can't take it."

"Now, Severus, when I make a bet, I intend to fullfill it no matter what." She scolded, sounding like the Professor McGonagall Harry knew. "I insist- keep the money. Besides, Gryffindor still won." She smirked evilly.

Harry shook his head, trying his hardest not to burst into laughter.

"Would you like to play our favorite game while we're here, Severus?" Minerva asked.

Harry raised an eye brow. Favorite game? Was this some sort of educational quiz teachers tested on themselves for sport? Harry didn't even realize when he nodded in consent, and watched as Professor McGonagall pulled out a deck of cards. _Cards._

"If I remember correctly, you won the last match. You first, Severus." She smiled poisonously.

Harry couldn't believe it as she shuffled the cards and dealed them. They were playing the card game War, a game Harry absolutely loved to play. Who knew McGonagall and Snape got as much joy out of it too? Harry caught sight of Dumbledore, who had slipped into the infirmary on a check-up. He winked at Harry, then slipped into the shadows.

"C'mon, Harry, one more butterbeer? Please?" Ron cried through the crowd of loud, irritating Gryffindors. Snape was again reminded why he hated parties when Ron forced another mug into his hand. Dunderheads, the lot of them. He was not in a good mood.

"I'm exhausted, Ron." He growled. "I'm going to bed."

"But it's not even dinner yet!"

"Sod off!"

Ron cocked his head confusedly, then shrugged and rejoined the cheering teenagers. Huffing in annoyance, Snape slipped out of the common room and dived thankfully into the empty dormitory. It had been bad enough being questioned for half an hour on the Dementors. The whole school seemed to be bloody scared of the event. So much, in fact, that the teachers suggested a party to take their minds off things. Like that would solve any problems. Sighing, Snape ducked into Potter's bed. After setting up a few charms around the bed to block out noise, Snape lay down and closed his eyes, willing himself into much wanted rest.

_He was in his private quarters, in his own body, stirring a potion that smelled faintly of blood and dried herbs. The color was almost correct, maybe lighter of a blue than he would've hoped, and it was thinner than the book described. He had put in all the ingredients, of course? Severus Snape never failed his potions- and his ingredients were always cut or prepared to perfection. No, he was missing something.. but what?_

_"Ah, Sev, I thought I'd find you here!" A female voice spoke softly from the shadows. "As avid a brewer as ever, I see!"_

_Severus choked at the sight of the young red-headed girl who's flashing smile and bright green eyes gazed with friendliness into his coal black orbs. "Li.. Lily?"_

_She peered into the cauldron. "What are you making, Sev?"_

_Severus was still too shocked to speak. How could she be there? How could she still be so innocent, so young? She looked no more than fifteen. "I.." he coughed. "I don't remember.. I've never made this before.."_

_"You are missing one the ingredients." She observed, looking confused. "And yet you can't find it?"_

_"It's too expensive." He sighed, suddenly remembering that he was researching a potion for Potter and himself. Potter.. where was the boy?_

_"I'm sorry, Sev, but there is no substitute."_

_Severus looked up, stunned. "But.. there must be!"_

_She shook her head, her red hair falling in waves around her glowing face. "You've known it for awhile, Sev, you just won't admit it. As stubborn with your pride as ever." She giggled. "I'm glad to see some things never change."_

_"What can we do? I will.. wake and I will be the Potter brat again.." he gasped in desperation._

_She glared, her green eyes flashing angrily. "That is my son you are talking about, Severus."_

_He cringed. He had forgotten how fierce her glares were._

_Her expression softened. "Those friends of his; they are the answer."_

_Severus gaped. "The _golden Gryffindor trio?_ Surely not! They have no knowledge of these events! They are just children, and I will not ask _them_ for-"_

_"You're waking up, Sev." Lily whispered. "Please, just consider it, for me?"_

_Severus nodded, defeated. "Will.. will I ever see you again? There's so much.. so much I have to ask forgiveness for.."_

_"I am a figment of your mind, Sev." She sighed. "Lily Evans is dead. But you will see her again, someday. And then, you may ask forgiveness. Now wake up, Sev..." _

His eyes flickered open, and Snape rubbed his groggy eyes. Someone reached over and handed him Potter's round glasses. Snape put them on and met the brown eyes of Miss Granger. She was waiting, and Snape undid the charms around the bed. The noise of the Gryffindors raged in his ears, and he groaned, throwing the pillow over his head. Lily's face was still present in his mind.. he must've had a dream about her..

"You okay, Harry?" Hermione asked softly. "I know those Dementors have a stronger affect on you, would you like some chocolate or something?"

"No." He snapped bitterly. "Grant me a favor and leave me in peace."

"Harry, we have dinner soon and then an evening potion's class. You know how Professor Snape is.. Professor McGonagall is already stopping the party downstairs."

"I'm not attending." Snape growled. He was so _sick_ of being the Potter brat.. he _had_ to finish this potion.. he'd find a substitute even if it killed him. "I'll see you later."

"But Harry-"

But Snape was already grabbing Potter's books and raced out of the dormitory. He passed Ron on the way down, who gave him a worried look and tried to ask if he was alright, but Snape pointedly ignored him. He made the long trip down to the dungeons, and slipped into the warded classroom that held his ingredients. The dream about Lily was coming back to him in fragments, but he still couldn't put a finger on all she'd said. Somehow, it sounded important. He took a potion for memory loss and squeezed his eyes tight, trying to remember.

Harry was not at dinner. Hermione was steadily growing more and more worried about her best friend. He had been so distant and angry lately, which wasn't like Harry. The Dementors might've had an effect on him, but the strange behavior had been going on before then as well. Weird gestures, unexplainable disappearences, trips to the dungeon.. what was going on?

"Do you ever stop eating?" Hermione gasped in exasperation as Ron shoveled another bite of pudding in his mouth.

"I'm hungry." He argued.

"Something is wrong with Harry." She whispered frantically.

Ron nodded. "Glad I'm actually not crazy, then. But he's under a lot of stress, you know? It's not easy being the boy-who-lived, I'd bet.."

"But this didn't start till a few weeks ago. This weird behavior. We need to find out what he's up to, because something not right is happening. I wonder what he's trying to keep secret.."

"Where should we look for him?" Ron whispered back. "The common room? Astronomy Tower?"

Hermione turned around slowly and glanced at the head table. Professor Snape was watching them with a calculating glance, but looked away the instant their eyes clicked. Suspicious, Hermione turned back to Ron. "We search the dungeons. The Slytherins are here right now, as is Professor Snape. Let's go now."

Ron nodded and the two tried not to make a fuss in leaving the Great Hall early, telling their friends that they were going to the library to study some before class.

Harry watched his friends leave the Great Hall, noting the absense of Snape. Perhaps the greasy git was studying or brewing or sulking, or whatever it was he did in his free time. Nonetheless, Hermione and Ron were worried, and were going on a search for him. Hermione wasn't stupid- she'd figure it out the moment he or Snape let their guards down. This couldn't be good news.

"Excuse me, headmaster." Harry whispered to Dumbledore. "I have a potion brewing and I really must go back and attend to it."

"Of course, Severus." Dumbledore nodded sincerely. He must've noticed Ron and Hermione's exit as well.

_Oh Merlin, was he tired of this charade.._

A/N: This is where it gets interesting.. :L I'll try to update the next chapter tomorrow!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"These dungeons are a maze, Hermione.." Ron whined as they again closed another classroom door which had been empty. "Perhaps we should just wait till he comes back and ask him."

"I've tried asking him, Ron, but all he does is snap. All we want to do is help.. I'm afraid for him, Ron."

Hermione opened another classroom door, and the two did a quick search, but found no sign of Harry whatsoever. "Point me, Harry Potter." Hermione's wand spun, but it did not stop to point anywhere. It seemed Harry was taking precautions on his location.. but why? The girl bit her lip, feeling more dread.

It was obviously connected to Professor Snape. It just had to be. Hadn't it? Though as snappy and snarky as ever, even the potions master was acting strange, and had since around when Harry did. But what could be going on between those two unlikely characters that required such drastic measures?

"Maybe he's in Professor Snape's office.." Hermione mused.

"Are you barking?" Rom cried. "That git is as paranoid as Mad-eye Moody! His office is probably warded to kill any Gryffindor that comes near it within thirty feet.."

"You've spent enough time in detention to know it isn't, Ron." Hermione interjected.

"That doesn't mean we should try and do what I know you're thinking! We can't get in!"

Hermione leaned against the brick wall, deep in thought. For once, Ron did have a point. "Professor Snape is still at dinner. Maybe if we knock, Harry will answer?"

Ron gaped. "Seriously, who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger? Knock? Just like that? It's weird enough you were planning on breaking into a teacher's office. Don't give me a bloody heart attack!"

Hermione huffed in annoyance. "I'm worried something's going on between Harry and Professor Snape, Ron. I mean.. it's obvious the two of them are keeping a secret.. but what?"

"Harry wouldn't be keeping a secret with Professor Snape and not tell us! That's rubbish! Just listen to yourself!"

Hermione shook her head. As ludicrous as it sounded, something didn't quite add up in the whole situation, and she was determined to find out what. It wasn't like Harry to keep such secrets from his best friends..

Hermione tried another door and found it to be locked. Curiously, she whispered 'Alohomora' but that did nothing to the stubbornly closed door. Ron watched, wide-eyed, for a moment as Hermione tried other spells, but none of those had any affect either.

Ron gasped, "Do you really think..?"

"Shhh!" Hermione tentatively raised her hand and knocked on the door.

Snape snapped his eyes open as the dream suddenly came into vivid picture. His heart clenched in his throat as Lily's soft words and beautiful face brought forth hidden memories to the front of his mind. Shaking his head angrily, he buried those memories and the dream behind his Occlumency shields.

_"Those friends of his; they are the answer."_

Was he raving? Of course Lily hadn't actually visited him in his dreams, and for some odd reason, his unconscious mind was telling him to trust the Weasley and Granger brats. What could they possibly do to help, being students just turned of age, and not even successful potions brewers. Alright, he had to admit, the Granger girl had potential, but even she was not skilled enough to aid in such a difficult task.

Carefully, Severus lifted himself and checked the wards to see if they were secure. Satisfied, he returned to the journal and reread the instructions for this crucial potion. And he and Potter still had to learn astral travel.. Dear Merlin..

His sharp sense of hearing suddenly caught onto footsteps just outside the door, then the sound of muffled voices, and a knock on the wooden door.

_Of all the things to happen.._

Curious that the person outside would think to knock. He paled, wondering if maybe someone had guessed his secret and was now out to take his head. Snape abruptly pinched himself and focused on his response. A quickly wandless spell revealed to him the invaders of his privacy. And it was none other than the two people he least wanted to see- the Weasley brat and know-it-all Granger.

_Bloody, freakin' brilliant._

At first, he fancied the idea of completely ignoring them. They'd figure this room was just off-limits, and that Harry wasn't there, and then would leave him in desired peace. But, he cringed at the thought of their never-ending questions, spoken in front of the whole of Gryffindor, if he gave no explanation to his absense.

And then there was that dream..

What if he did tell the two Gryffindors Potter's and his running secret? Of course, that would be undoubtedly embarrassing. Could he really chance something like that? They'd no doubt spill to the whole school, the irresponsible brats. But that dream.. Dang that dream!

Grumbling, Snape walked over to the door and temporarily removed the wards. He was dead after this, completely dead. Then, he opened it a crack and peered out to see long, bushy brown hair and red hair and freckles.

"Harry!"

Snape briefly caught a glimpse of the real Harry watching from the shadows. For once, he was at a loss on what to do. Lifting his wand, he did the only thing that came to mind-

_"Stupefy!"_

Harry swept into the dungeons, his black robes billowing around him from his fast pace. Thankfully, all the Slytherins were still eating in the Great Hall, so there'd be no stupid interruptions. Hopefully. Normal things never seemed to happen to him, especially when he needed it most.

It didn't take him long to find the abandoned classroom door Snape had turned into his second private lab. It appeared as empty as usual, hopefully meaning no intruders had chanced to arrive at the spot. Taking a deep breath, Harry checked the time then staked a hiding place in the shadows just around the corner. It wasn't long until Ron and Hermione found their way to that door. Of course.

"I'm worried something's going on between Harry and Professor Snape, Ron. I mean.. it's obvious the two of them are keeping a secret.. but what?"

Harry gaped at his best friend. Sure, he knew Hermione was intelligent beyond her years, but was it seriously that obvious? _How_ had she figured it out?

"Harry wouldn't be keeping a secret with Professor Snape and not tell us! That's rubbish! Just listen to yourself!"

Good old Ron. Harry wanted to burst into laughter at his best friend's statement, but a sense of extreme guilt pursed through him. Normally, he would've told them ages ago, but.. how to tell? And Snape probably would've had his head for it. He _did_ want to graduate Hogwarts, afterall.

Harry listened attentively as the two teenagers argued over what to do, then tried the door Harry was carefully guarding. When it didn't open with their spells, Hermione became suspicious, and knocked. Nothing happened for several moments until suddenly, the door creaked open and looked out. Harry watched in horror as Snape lifted his wand and stunned them.

"You idiot!" He cried, marching right over to his two best friends who were now collapsed on the ground. "Why the _heck_ did you stun them? You stunned them!"

Snape rolled his eyes. "Brilliant observation, Potter. Quickly, pull them in- dinner will be over soon."

Hurriedly, they lifted the two Gryffindors, pulled them in, then relocked and rewarded the door. Harry was still fuming, unable to see the point of his teacher's actions.

"Why did you open the door?" He continued to rant. "They might've left! You let them in and the stun them?!"

"Potter!" Snape barked, causing Harry to immediately shut his mouth. "There is no substitute for Unicorn Horn."

Harry gaped. "But.. there must be!"

"Did you not just hear what I said?" Snape snapped angrily. "There. Is. No. Answer. But.. something.. tells me these.. friends of yours could help us get Unicorn Horn or have some sort of answer."

Harry stared at him with a puzzled expression. "Are you _sure_ someone told you, or was this a conclusion your own mind decided?"

"The point being," Snape continued with a glare, "that we might as well make our circle of three into five. The girl has already come close to the answer; I can feel it."

Harry gaped.

"I don't like the idea; in fact, if it wasn't dangerous and illegal, I'd Obliviate them right now, but they could be of some assistence in keeping our 'problem' private from intruding eyes and ears." Snape sighed. "I had a dream. There is no substitute, and you and I must begin learning astral travel."

Harry nodded, unsure if he was feeling relief or dread. How would they react? Could they really help to retrieve this rare ingredient?

"Well.. shall we?" Harry gulped, pointing to the two teenagers who still lay unconscious on the ground.

Snape sighed. "I suppose we must."

Harry leaned down and shook them gently, calling their names until both of their eyes fluttered open. Hermione looked worried and Ron looked terrified. It was quite amusing to watch the reactions skitter frantically across their faces.

"Professor Snape? Harry?" Hermione whispered.

"Blimey, Hermione, you were right! Harry, mate, bloody heck, what are you doing down here?"

"Articulate as always, Mr. Weasley." Snape rolled his eyes.

Ron looked wide-eyed into Snape's face, though he thought Snape was Harry. He sneaked a confused peek at Harry, whom he thought to be Professor Snape. For a few moments, the four of them stared at each other in complete silence, each with a different expression on their faces, till Ron finally lowered his head back on the ground and murmured, "That's it. I've gone mental."

Harry couldn't help it. His smile became wide and he burst into Snape's deep baritone laugh. Snape looked absolutely appalled, and if looks could kill, Harry would've been dead on the floor. Ron's eyes bluged like a scared rat's, and Hermione's eyes widened in enlightenment. The looks only added to the hilariousness of the scene, and Harry had to collapse on one of the chairs to keep from falling.

"If you are finished, Mr. Potter, I believe we have a great deal of questions to answer." Snape drawled. He was not enjoying this.

Hermione glanced up at Harry. "Sir, have you both.. switched somehow?"

"Yeah," Harry smiled, "Snape and I were working on this potion and it kinda backfired and we ended up.. each other.."

Ron stood up and glanced from one to the other. "Blimey, Harry, and just how long have you been the greasy git?!"

"I'm still in the room you know." Snape grumbled.

"About two and a half weeks I think.." Harry replied thoughtfully.

"So you have been teaching classes, Harry?" Hermione gasped in awe.

"And you played the Quidditch match?!" Ron cried, looking directly at Snape.

Snape sneered viciously. "You're lucky I didn't let Slytherin win. And I will _not_ tolerate that kind of tone from you Mr. Weasley no matter who I happen to be."

Harry chuckled. "C'mon, lay off, you do have to stay in the dormitory with them."

Ron made a disgusted face, though it was nothing compared to Snape's fierce glare.

"But what potion were you brewing, for it to switch you like that?" Hermione cut in.

Harry replied, "It-"

"Is not something we will discuss at this time, Miss Granger." Snape finished with a glare.

"When will the both of you.. you know.. become normal again?" Ron asked hesitantly.

"That is the reason we've decided to divulge the secret." Snape sighed. "In order to switch back, I need a rare ingredient. It is unattainable unless there is a way to persuade bargaining for a lower price. I believe you both might be of some help."

Ron and Hermione glanced at each other in surprise. "Us, sir?" Hermione whispered. "What ingredient do you need?"

"Unicorn Hair." Snape answered matter-of-factly. "Perhaps the four of us could slip out somehow? But if we go on some escapade, you will do as I instruct, understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. But until then, I suggest we head back before someone notices. And you two- you are to speak to _no one_ about this current situation besides the headmaster, nor will you discuss it in public places. Since I will be around you awhile- don't give me that face Mr. Weasley- if I so much as here you _whisper_ about it, I'll personal see to it to use your tongues in a potion. Are we clear?"

"Yes." They chorused together.

Ron looked over at Harry with a pained expression on his face and mouthed, "with us? Awhile?"

Harry shrugged helplessly.

A/N: I'm sooooo sorry I didn't get this up sooner, but I was having some trouble with it. What do you think of Sev's decision to tell? Is it too like out of character for him? I mean he has gotten used to Ron and Hermione after being forced to be around them, but he still doesn't like them. Or Harry lol. So idk, let me know if you think I should do things differently with this chapter? I do want Ron and Hermione to find out though because I've got a cool part with them and Sevvie planned soon. :)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Snape, Ron, and Hermione were sitting quietly in the library, "studying", but not getting anywhere with their work. All conversation stayed dedicatedly with the new information in hand, and how they were to aquire Unicorn Horn. Snape was slightly amused and a bit suspicious by the way the Golden Trio seemed to have a ruotine down when it came to solving puzzles. Miss Granger was the basis of the knowledge and research- no surprise there- and the other two offered their own ideas on the subject till they came up with a plan. It was as if they had done this thing several times before. _Also, no surprises there._ Thankfully the library was silent; all except for their soft talk and Ron and Hermione's constant bickering. Seriously, how were they still friends after all these useless and childish arguments?

"Planning more adventures to get yourselves killed, are we?" A haughty voice laughed from behind them. Snape turned to see Draco with his cronies Crabbe and Goyle behind him. Brilliant.

"Malfoy." Ron snapped coldly. "Do you ever stick your nose where it _does_ belong?"

"Filthy blood traitor." Malfoy shouted. "Your kind is to pay that my father's in Akzaban! And I know you probably know about Crabbe, Potter." Malfoy squinted his eyes dangerously. Crabbe looked as if he could kill. "I will make you pay for his death. You and the mudbloods- like her! "

Images of the memory Potter had viewed in his penseive fifth year flashed before Snape's eyes. Angrily, he stood, much to Ron and Hermione's shock.

"Leave her alone, Malfoy." Snape growled. Just as he spoke those words, magic strained through his veins like fire, and gusts of wind unfurled towards the blond, knocking him and his cronies in the gut and blowing them across the room. Snape hurriedly fought for control, and soon the wind died down. He glanced at his palms- Potter's palms- and realized he was currently borrowing a very powerful wizard. Malfoy gasped for breath, gagging and coughing while Crabbe and Goyle fought to stand.

"I'd suggest disappearing in one minute unless you'd rather face _real_ damage. And I'm sure you three aren't even thick-headed enough to want to find out what real damage is." Snape replied coldly in his detention professor expression. The three Slytherins chose wisely didn't stay to find out what 'real damage' was, and soon they were running out of the library.

Snape sat down again, unable to believe he had just lost it like that. _Sweet Merlin, I just acted like a bloody Gryffindor! Sure, I don't particularly like Malfoy, especially since he's adopted his father's prejudices, but to stand and blast him like that.. I must be loosing my mind. That's it, the stress is wearing me. I am no reckless, thick-headed Gryffindor! Oh and now the Golden Trio is staring at me.. Just wonderful._ He picked up the book again, burying his head in its pages, ignoring the Gryffindor's hanging mouth.

"I guess we owe you a thanks." Hermione finally spoke. "I, uh.."

"Geez, and I thought you liked Malfoy." Ron said randomly. "Why'd you do that, anyway? I thought you were a.."

"A what?" Snape snapped. "A greasy git? A snarky bastard? A _Death Eater_?"

Hermione blanched. "Professor, he didn't mean.."

"Save your breath." He interrupted, sighing with irritation. "I've heard much worse, even from my own Slytherins."

"We know you're not a real Death Eater, but a spy." Hermione said again, glancing sharply at Ron, who winced.

"Five points to Gryffindor." Snape rolled his eyes.

"So that's why you're rude to us Gryffindors, but not to the Slytherins?" Ron asked. "Because no offense, but you are rude."

_Bloody Gryffindors. I ought to give him detention right here and now. _

"Your honesty is greatly appreciated, Mr. Weasley. But yes. Of course you would complain, but this is war. We are going to have to make _dire_ sacrifices. Surely your discomfort and unfairness in my classroom can be tolerated for the remainder of the year we are forced to be together." Snape sneered sarcastically.

Ron shot him a filthy glare, but said nothing. The three relapsed into silence, studying the books, though with little enthusiasm. Snape finally slammed the book down in defeat. "Let's face it. There's nothing _useful_ any of us has to offer."

"But there must!" Hermione cried. "There must be a way to fix this!"

Snape snapped the book shut. "There is absolutely no hope of finding a way to obtain Unicorn Horn. If Albus cannot guarantee a solution then I see no hope in wishful thinking."

"But I know a solution."

Ron, Hermione, and Snape whirled around to find a black figure smirking in the doorway. Snape couldn't help but look slightly amused at the Gryffindor's faces. They knew the two of them had switched, but to see their boy-who-lived as the snarky potions professor was.. obviously by their shocked expressions.. delicious. Harry snorted, swished his black cloak out of the way, and roughly plopped in one of the library chairs. "No need to stare, guys, it's me still, just a bit taller. And maybe a bit paler, I'll admit." Harry grinned.

"Bloody hell." Ron muttered. "You're sure?"

"We know you guys have.. well swapped for a lack of a better term, but it will take some time getting used to, Harry." Hermione spoke. "How are you?"

"Bloody tired of teaching potions." Harry snorted. "And you?"

"Just fine, Harry." Hermione smiled. "Professor Snape and Ron and I were just thinking up ideas on how to find Unicorn Horn."

"And they've done a wonderful job in thinking of every possible Gryffindor answer to the problem." Snape rolled his eyes. Harry snorted in amusement again.

"I'm never gonna get used to this." Ron muttered. "It's just freaky, yaknow? I can't call you 'professor', Harry! That's madness!"

"You said there was a solution to our current problem?" Snape cut in irritably.

Harry nodded, turning to Snape with eyes full of mischief. Snape didn't miss it, nor did he miss the seemingly darker glint in Potter's eyes. "I know you're clever, professor, so sorry if I can't believe you didn't think of this." Potter spoke with amusement. "I'm famous. People respond to famous. Just ask and it'll be given to you."

"Excuse me?" Snape snapped. "Surely you're not expecting me to walk up to the store clerk and ask for Unicorn Horn without charge? Even bloody celebrities don't get it that great."

"You're right, they don't. But you're a fabulous negotiator, and with my status, I think you can lower the bargain to something reasonable. I have loads in my vault; I'm sure with your and maybe Dumbledore's help we can come up with enough money."

Hermione giggled silently when she realized Harry had just complimented Professor Snape twice in two minutes. But she had to agree with the professor- unless the sellers were die-hard fans, there was no way this could work.

"You're an idiot, Potter." Snaps growled. "If you actually cared to pay attention in my class, you'd realize Unicorn Horn is too rare to be within a reasonable price. The only thing more expensive is Pheonix tears."

"We're desperate." Harry argued. "Unless you'd like to be stuck living my life forever, I'd say it's worth a shot."

"I think he's right, professor." Hermione put in quietly, wondering if she could voice her opinion with criticism. "Harry has an invisability cloak; we can do it after curfew. With your consent to after curfew, professor." Hermione added to Snape.

Snape glared. "Whet do you mean 'we'?"

"We're coming with you, of course!" Ron cried as if it was a shock they were being excluded.

"Absolutely not." Snape growled. "Too dangerous."

"They know a secret passageway." Harry spoke. "And, they can help stand guard or call for help if there's trouble. Death Eaters still exsist, professor."

"I bloody well know that, Potter! They are students, they are not going! Too perilous!"

"You need us, professor!" Hermione fought back.

Snape weighed his options. There was truth to the girl's claim, though he still didn't like the idea of being weighed down by prioritizing and watching for their safety. The three always almost got themselves killed, and they wouldn't have Potter's luck. However, there was no way he could choice it alone.

"Fine." He grumbled. "But you do what I say when I say it without question. You don't touch anything and you don't cause trouble, is that clear?"

"Crystal." Both Ron and Hermione vocalized together.

"Oh! We are late for Charms, guys!" Hermione cried after checking the time on her watch. They grabbed their books and hurried off.

"You're coming?" Hermione called to Snape.

"He'll be along soon." Harry waved, grabbing Snape's arm. They gave him an odd look but soon hurried out. Harry pulled a note with Snape's signature to hand to Professor Flitwick and gave it to Snape, who was studying Harry with a curious expression.

"I want something in return."

"Spending too much time with Slytherins, are we, Potter?" Snape smirked. "I'm not sure 'what' I would be returning you for. I'm not the one who suggested using your celebrity status."

"Yet you might end up causing some sort of disturbance or alarm. Trust me on this. And half the time it's not even your fault."

Snape sneered. "Sure, Potter. Because you don't cause half the trouble you make."

"My point being" Harry continued, "that I want you to plan to go and get the Unicorn Horn when Voldemort calls you. I'll be at a Death Eater meeting, and that is where I'll get what I want. Voldemort and his Death Eaters will hopefully be distracted enough where you'll have no problems with them."

"Absolutely not, Potter! You are not going to a meeting. Didn't Albus just explain to you why _that is a very dangerous thing to do?_ Or has it already slipped through that thick head of yours?" Snape cried angrily.

"I want revenge on Pettigrew."

"Excuse me?" The request came with such calm tones, yet so full of burning anger, that for a moment all Severus could do was stare into the eyes of the boy that showed no emotion but want. It was almost scary, seeing his eyes glowing with such a dangerous glint.

"You heard me." Potter spoke calmly again.

"As loyal as your little request is, I'm afraid you must leave it to the adults to get your revenge."

"The night Voldemort calls-" Harry ignored Snape's wince. "muggles will be tortured by the potion _you_ created. But Dumbledore gave me the antidote you made with it, and laced them together for me. I must go and save those people!" Harry held up his hand for no interruptions. "Once the little 'party' is over, I'm sure I'll be free to sneak revenge on Pettigrew. I won't kill the man, only make him suffer. He's stupid enough not to be a danger. I'll obliviate him afterwards."

"You have talked to Albus about going then, if he gave you the antidote?"

"Never miss a beat, do you, Professor. Yes and no. He mixed in the antidote in case Voldemort somehow got ahold of it. But he didn't outright say I could go." Harry smiled slowly. "Though he didn't outright say I _couldn't _go either."

Snape could see the mounting fire in those black eyes. They glistened the way his had when speaking of James Potter; there was no way Potter would be deterred from this mission, and he'd go, with permission or not. Snape found himself now genuinely concerned, wondering if his tainted soul had started to affect the boy because of their situation. His soul or the Dark Lord's, that is. But such revenge could expose Severus as his life as a spy and ultimately their dangerous position.

"Speak to the Headmaster, Potter." Snape finally spoke in an uptight manner. "You're a fool." Harry seemed unaffected by the statement. Snape cleared his throat. "However, should you not have your way.. when we get out of this mess, I'll personally make sure you get your revenge."

"Thank you, Professor." Potter nodded.

"I'd think on the matter, though. Revenge is not for the weak hearted."

"I've waited four years, Professor. I've thought on it long enough."

A/N: What do you guys think? Sorry if I mentioned the ingredient as Unicorn Hair; it is Unicorn Horn, that was a mistake on my part. :L also, I also forgot about Crabbe's father if I'm being completely honest lolol. He was killed and Snape saw it through Harry's scar. He then told Dumbledore, who then got the Order. So the Order took care of the body. I mentioned Crabbe senior's death in this chapter to hopefully clear up that Crabbe junior and Malfoy know. Hope that helps if you were confused on it! thanks for reading! And let me know if there's any loose ends I haven't been tying up, or questions on something that's happened, and I'll try to explain. :)


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Sorry it's been like, forever, since I've updated, or so it seems. I have a lot of excuses, like business and writer's block, but I'm sure you're not interested in hearing about that. :L Hope you guys had a great Christmas! Here's to 2013! Whoo hoo!

Chapter 12

Harry never intended to tell the headmaster of his darker plans against Pettigrew. Whether it was from fear at being denied the request, suspicion at being manipulated, or that little voice of shame that he chose to downright ignore, he didn't care. Confronting the man was difficult while lying about that one fact, mostly because Dumbledore kept giving him odd looks of concern. Harry wondered if he knew. In the end, however, Dumbledore finally agreed that Harry could go, but only after providing him with a secret spare wand, healing potions, and an emergency portkey.

And one Friday night, the moment finally came.

It was midnight when the Dark Mark burned, awakening him from deep, dreamless sleep. Harry rolled expertly out of the bed, threw on the Death Eater robes, and sent a patronus to Snape who was up late in his secret warded classroom brewing more potions for the infirmary. When Snape's doe pranced back with the message 'I'm on my way', Harry touched the Dark Mark and was immediately apparated to the place of meeting.

It was in the same creepy mansion as Harry had visited before, but this time filled with many cloaked Death Eaters. A whole muggle family was bound with the full body bind curse, and laid helplessly on the floor under the sadistic eyes of Voldemort and his followers. At the sight, Harry almost regretted coming. But he couldn't back down. He could save these people.

"Severusss." Voldemort hissed with an evil grin. "So pleased you could join us."

Harry immediately bowed low. "My Lord, it is an honor."

"So smooth, Severusss, but now time to show your true talents. I would hope that muggle-loving fool hasn't squished out your.. darker side." Voldemort cackled, causing the Death Eaters around to laugh quietly as well.

Harry wanted badly to make sure Pettigrew was among them, but now wasn't the time. Gulping as the shivers of fear and anger washed over him, Harry bowed his head and stepped over to the bound muggles, forcing himself not to look away from their truly terrified eyes. An innocent couple, with their two young sons. The father was trying desperately to send his wife comforting looks; the mother was struggling to take the hand of her youngest son, to who had begun to cry noiselessly. What had his parents looked like as Voldemort cast that killing curse all those years ago? Had his mother looked at him as this young woman was looking at her own sons? He felt a sort of cold clench in his heart at the thought.

"What are you waiting for, Severusss?" Voldemort hissed impatiently, his voice low and dangerous.

Harry raised his occlumency shields and forced himself to feed the family the potion. For a moment, nothing happened, and Harry desperately held his breath, when all four began to scream and moan from an intense pain. Harry felt sick. Worse than sick. What if it didn't work?

Just then, the screaming subsided as the family fell limp, unconscious. Harry tried to control his ragged breathing and quickly wiped his sweaty forehead, fearful of what had happened. Someone cast an 'enervate' and the family woke again once more, screaming and crying as blood poured from their mouths. Harry couldn't help but look away, horrified.

_Is this what Snape does? Does he even care? Does he enjoy this?_

Somehow, Harry knew the man didn't. Heartless as he was, it was clear these meetings were nothing but horror to him, and Snape considered himself lucky to steer clear of them because of his position to Dumbledore. The true stress, guilt, pain, and monstrosity that came with being a spy hit Harry hard like a lightning bolt.

The family stopped screaming, and laid there unconscious. A couple of _enervate_ spells were shot again, but neither brought about the same affect. It seemed the secret healing quality to the potion had begun to start its job.

"Well done, Severusss." Voldemort laughed with sadistic enthusiasm, clearly having enjoyed the show. Harry hated him more that moment than he ever had before, but buried the emotion as far into his mind as he could, and instead focused on schooling his expression.

"Leave them here to die." Voldemort hissed. "I want more victims to enjoy tonight."

"My Lord." Harry bowed low again.

"Severusss?" Voldemort asked with a sneer.

"Forgive me, my Lord, but may I suggest something?"

"Well, Severusss, what is it you wish to suggest?" Voldemort laughed in mockery, causing some of the Death Eaters to laugh as well. That's when Harry saw the unmistakable form of Pettigrew. He was easily the shortest, with claw-like hands and a sort of yellow glint to his eyes. He trembled underneath his robes, but looked to be in some sort of fascinated trance. Harry wanted to hex him right then and there, but quickly turned his attention back to Voldemort. The monster clearly noticed something was amiss with his potion's master today and subtlety then man entered his mind. Harry felt the break-in, and more of his memories.

"The meddlesome old fool, Harry sneered, "might notice my absense and locate the aurors. Should we not dispose of the bodies to prevent discovery of your stunning mansion?"

Voldemort pondered this a moment, then nodded. "You take care of the evidence, Severusss. Feel free to.. _play_ with them longer, if you like, my faithful spy." He laughed, and Harry suppressed a shudder. "Well, done."

Harry nodded quickly, bowed again, then hurried over to the bodies laying on the cold floor. Harry felt sick to his stomach, but took the hands of the family and joined them together. He levitated them to another room and sealed it shut. Harry leaned over the father and shook him hard, casting more awakening charms until the man blinked wearily.

"I am here to help you." Harry whispered gently.

"Who..?"

"Shh." He sighed. "This is a portkey. It will take you and your family straight to Albus Dumbledore. He will help you. You and your family will live."

The man nodded. "Thank you." then took the piece of black cloth and disappeared in a flash. Thankful they would be safe, Harry strode cautiously out of the room and headed outside of the mansion, looking for the Death Eaters who had begun to scatter. Tiptoeing, he sneaked past the wards and cast an invisability charm over himself, just in time to see Voldemort giving last instructions to Pettigrew, then watched as the rat was cursed with a _crucio_ briefly before Voldemort apparated away.

Harry hungrily strode up to the man who had ruined his life and killed his family, his anger eminating in waves of powerful strength. The hatred he felt was choking out the guilt he had experienced, and the rational part of his brain. Without thinking, he grabbed the man's arm, and apparated.

The two fell with a thump in the middle of a forest just outside of Scotland. Instantly, Harry turned his wand on the trembling man, smiling at the rat's trembling body and swimming eyes. The amount of disgust and loathing in Harry's voice was so evident that for a moment he even surprised himself.

But this man had to pay. He _would_ pay.

"Pettigrew." Harry snapped in a dangerous voice. "The game you've been playing is about to come to an end."

HPSSHPSS

Snape snapped out of his potions brewing by the quick message from Potter's unmistakable patronus. Muttering to himself at how inconvenient a time, but grateful this was finally going to be taken care of, Snape cast charms on his potions to keep them stable and banished the ones he couldn't save. After sending his patronus back with a reply, he quickly ran to the Gryffindor common room and proceeded to quietly nuzzle Ron and Hermione awake. This plan was sketchy, but it was all they had.

Hermione was up in an instant, a bag in hand with various items of procaution. Ron, on the other hand, was more challenging. Snape almost considered leaving him behind.

However, the trio made it out and slipped under the invisability cloak (covering everything except their feet and ankles) and Hermione led the way to the secret passage beginning at the Room of Requirement. To Snape's surprise, it led straight through the castle and into Hogsmeade, ending at the Hog's Head. The run-down inn appeared to be deserted.

"How long has that passage been there?" Snape questioned.

"Just this year." Hermione nodded. "It was an escape plan only the D.A. knew about in case of an attack."

"Clever." Snape mused before he realized he had said it. Ron looked at him incredulously.

The red-head had been cautious with him ever since the secret came forth, not that Snape minded. It was, in every sense, more of a relief, though it did bring odd looks from the other Gryffindors. Many times, Weasley pulled Hermione aside and spoke in non-too-subtle angry tones. Again, not that Snape minded, but it definitely was having a bad affect on Potter, who had seemed to notice hid friend's disposition. He didn't care about Potter, though, of course.

The three pulled off the invisability cloak from inside the inn. Snape set to work immediately transfiguring their appearences to the best of his ability. Hermione now had black hair, finer cheekbones, and was shorter, Ron sported blond and Snape apparated with the two Gryffindors directly to an apothecary deep inside of Scotland. It was a fairly old store in a run-down village, but they carried some of the more rare ingredients. Snape didn't visit often, for it was way outside his budget, not to mention the people there gave him the chills. He only hoped it wasn't a bad idea to bring along Potter's sidekicks.

"Bloody hell, where are we?" Ron cried in disgust at the sight of the village. "It looks like a tornado ran straight through here!"

"Not everything can meet your standards, Mr. Weasley." Snape replied coldly as Hermione punched him in the elbow. "Follow me, stay close, and do _not_ let yourselves be seen."

Hermione cast invisability charms on the three of them and kept the cloak close by for emergencies, then the two followed the professor deeper into the village. The musky air was hard to breathe, and the dirt that swirled around them from their walking didn't make anything better. The houses were not far from shacks, broken, old, and rotting away. The faint smell of smoke wafted along their noses. Still, even in the hard dirt and jagged rocks, Snape's footsteps did not make a sound.

The store was soon in view. Severus sucked in his breath and motioned for the two to guard outside. Then he opened the door to the dimly lighted room and approached the counter.

A man with disheavled hair and worn robes looked down at his customer with something of an evil smirk. Nonetheless, Severus remained impassive, showing off the fact that he now looked thirty-seven again, and stared the man right in the eye. "I'm in desperate need of some unicorn horn for a potion. Would you happen to have any in stock?"

The man laughed, his voice barking hoarse. "You're in luck, we happened to receive some the oth'r day." He slurred. "It'll cost ya a heap- I hope you're prepared to pay it."

"The cost?" Snape raised his eyebrows.

"Three thousand galleons." The man replied with a bit of a smirk.

_A small fortune._ Snape inwardly sighed, knowing he would never have been able to afford anything like that. Unicorn horn was just too rare, though potions masters would beg just to own a vial or two.

"I suppose.." Snape mused. "I could take it, but only for a few hundred less."

The man snorted. "You can't bargain with something as valuable as this. This here is the purest unicorn horn you will get anywhere."

"You do have proper containing systems, I presume? How long have you had this unicorn horn? Is it still fresh?"

"You doubtin' how I run my business?" The man spat.

"Of course not, sir," Severus answered with a silky smirk, "but I am not sure I would pay a fortune for poor quality, even if there's no one around who will likely bargain with you for it. I'll pay two thousand."

Thought his speech got the man's interest, he still was relentless. "Three thousand."

"Two thousand and four hundred galleons."

"Two thousand and nine hundred galleons."

Snape let the charms covering his scar flicker for a moment while he faked concentration, and instantly the man blanched. It took all his self-control to hide the smug glance that threatened to cover his face.

"Who.. who are you?" The man asked.

"Promise not to tell?" Severus smiled. "I'm wearing a disguise for safety." He let his whole charmed disguise flicker, revealing the green-eyed celebrity.

"You're.. you're the boy-who-lived!" He cried. "Merlin, the boy-who-lived is here, in my store!"

Severus resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"I'll make you a deal; I'll sell this unicorn horn for five hundred galleons, as a gift from my grateful family. I know one day you'll save us all!"

Again. Eye roll.

Then again, Severus couldn't refuse that proposal. In fact, he was so relieved to be getting the unicorn horn, and now able to continue working on regaining his body, that he could have kissed the man, which was a rare thing for Severus. Just as he was stepping outside of the shopwith the prize, the Granger girl hurriedly pushed him inside, followed by the ginger.

"Oh, what now!" He whispered fiercely.

Hermione waved her hands wildly. "Death Eaters, professor!"

A/N: I am not completely sure on how the wizard money system works, or how much three thousand galleons is worth.. if its completely off would you tell me? And no, the ingredient is unicorn horn, I think I might've put unicorn hair instead of unicorn horn when I meant to put unicorn horn in past chapters. I will try to fix that. Thank you guys for reading! :)


End file.
